There'll be no livin' with her after this
by A Bit Closer Johnny
Summary: COMPLETE : My 1st fic. Mistake-&-marysue-ridden, a parody of sorts. Much drama between Capt. Jack, Will/Liz & OCs. Sets the scene for the sequel, 'What is & What will never be', much improved.
1. Jack coming back to Port Royale

There'll be no livin' with her after this

Chapter 1- Jack coming back to Port Royale

Disclaimer: Hello! Hope you all like my first fan fic. Sorry I haven't written one sooner. No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, but I wish I owned Jack Sparrow (swoon)

* * *

It was evening when Captain Jack Sparrow sailed into Port Royal, Jamaica on his beloved ship, the Black Pearl—his freedom; the key to his adventures in pilfering; what he used to sail from place to place, now, more often than ever, from Tortuga to Port Royal.

He had been living on the ship for a bit short of a few months now, ever since he last left Port Royal. His pirating mate, actually more of a blacksmith-turned-pirate, was supposed to accompany him back to Tortuga just for a bit of time, but of course he said that he had to remain, because he didn't have enough money to go. But, of course, Jack said,

"Well, we could easily get it off of anyone in Tortuga" scheming glint in eye, "Or if that doesn't seem to go our way, we could always pilfer." Smirk

Now, being the respectable man he was, Will Turner did not take an immediate liking to the pirate's plan.

"So, ye just expect me to stay on my ship, waiting for you to get all your goods an' cash? And what am I supposed to do during that millions of months, I ask? Just sail around aimlessly, or go back to Tortuga?"

"It seems that's what you always do, Jack."

Sometimes the wit of that boy drove Jack crazy. It reminded him of his dear mate, Bootstrap Bill Turner.

"Well, that lad surely does act like his father. He's a spittin' image of 'im, too."

So there Captain Sparrow was, after his several months of doing what Will expected, and now coming back for Will, because he simply didn't have the patience.

Captain Jack sailed up to the dock; the same dock he had sailed to, in a much smaller and less grand boat, that is, just about nine or ten months ago, when his adventure began.

Surely it wasn't that long ago? He walked out onto the dock, very calm, and very swish, and very sexy.

"Hey! Hold up there, you!" shouted a guard as Jack smoothly passed.

"Now..."

"Excuse me", Jack interrupted. "But you seem somewhat familiar; have we had this discussion before?"

"Well, if it isn't you again sir! Back again are we? Uh, what was your name, sir?"

"Mr. Smith. Or Smithy, if it's to your liking."

"It's a shilling to tie up your boat..."

"I'm well informed of that, thank ye. Now, if ye'll just take this", Jack said, handing him a sack of shillings, "That's a shilling for me ship", he said, nodding towards the Pearl,

"An' ye get to keep the rest if ye just make sure nothin' happens to it, and ye keep a sharp eye on the other guards and sort, an' make sure they don't hustle me", he finished, looking the guard in the eyes. You could tell a lot about Jack by his eyes. They were very expressive, unlike an average person's eyes, with a secret hidden in them, but yet a warmth, also.

"Well, I say, that caught me off guard, Mr. Smith. But I shall do your bidding. And, indeed, that is a grand ship you have."

"Don't touch it!" Jack said defensively, remembering the last time that happened.

"Just keep a weather eye open, and make sure no one goes near it."

With a small bow, he made his exit.

"Well, I can only hope that that bloke does what I tell him. Gave 'im ten shillings."

Not that it was exactly well earned, but still an amount of money.

* * *

"Jade! Jade, come here, darling and help me with this dress", Katrina Boswell, the Governor's niece, called.

"I'm coming, Miss Boswell", the maid answered. Her name was Jade Rochet. She had been a maid in the governor's household for a few months now, to earn enough money to buy food and keep up her house.

Jade was originally born in France, in the Saint-Tropez area, but moved away when she was 16. She had only been in Port Royal for 4 years, and had turned 20 just two months ago. She was svelte, almost too thin, as her friends would say.

Jade walked into Katrina's room, where Katrina was standing with her back towards her.

"I need you to lace up the back."

"Yes, miss"

Katrina was fairly pretty, with shining blue eyes and straight blonde hair. It was odd; most girls Jade had seen likened to wear their hair flowing and curled, but Katrina always wore it straight. Jade loved her own hair. It was naturally curly-not the tight, awful curls-but very smooth and flowing, and had natural ringlets of curls and beauty. She liked the color as well. It was chocolat-brown, as in French.

Jade also thought Katrina's eyes were peculiar. They were sort of a light blue, but not too light, and they seemed too intense. Not very likeable to the rest of her features. Now, Jade's eyes were lovely. They were big and a bright, sort of jade green (her parents thought of the name Jade when they saw her eyes; also it's a pretty name) and if one looked close, one could see flecks of gold.

"Alright, Miss Boswell."

"Thank you, Jade. What do you think?" Katrina turned around, showing her lacy, cream-colored dress.

'_Well, first of all, that corset is way too tight. How can she even breathe? My ribs nearly broke when I wore one. Hmm...I really don't like her hair that straight. Bugs me... Oh, too much eye and lip makeup, but maybe that's just me, since I never wear any because I'm too self-conscious...Lovely jewelry, though...' _Jade thought to herself.

"Jade?"

"Oh! Yes. You look absolutely lovely, Miss Boswell."

Katrina put on one of her fake smiles. "Okay. Well, I've got to get going, dear. You can see yourself out, and my uncle will pay you, umm, shortly."

"Have a good evening, Miss Boswell", Jade answered as she departed. She sighed. The governor never paid her on time. But she still managed. And her friends helped too.

* * *

Jade opened the gate (it was actually very heavy, or maybe she was just weak, so she had a bit of trouble opening it) and began her walk home.

"Oh..." she suddenly gasped, as she began to feel weak and her eyes suddenly got fuzzy.

She shook her head, convinced that it was nothing, and it was becoming dark, so she couldn't stop before she returned home.

She had walked no more than a few more steps, when her eyes became very fuzzy again. Breathing very heavily, she leaned against a wall.

'_I can't just wait here till I feel all better. I have to get home before it gets really dark',_ Jade told herself.

With some effort, Jade stood up and shook her head again. "Oh..." she said painfully, putting a hand to her forehead.

* * *

"Da da da da da da da da da da da, drink up me hearties, yo ho!" Jack hummed cheerfully to himself.

"Ah!" Jack suddenly heard a strained gasp. He quickly turned the corner to see a young woman falling.

He ran to her and caught her just before she hit the ground.

'_Appears the poor lass has fainted. Hmm... Very pale. And, my how thin she is! Wonder the last time she's eaten...''_

"Well, best be taking her to the ship."

Jack picked the girl up (which was no trouble at all, because it felt like she weighed nothing and began to carry her to the Black Pearl)

'_Well, she is very pretty. Really must help revive her, though. What's this?'_

As Jack studied the girl, he noticed a card sticking out from on of the pockets on the skirt of her dress. He took it, scanning over briefly. It stated her employment.

'_Oh, I see. The Governor's house'._

Jack began to remember the Governor; he almost was hanged because of him!

'_Well, no surprise the poor lass has no money to eat or live. Governor just thinks about himself. This lass shouldn't 'ave to work there.'_

A call interrupted Jack's thoughts.

"Mr. Smith, I did everything you told me to. And..."

"Alright! Now, shut up!"

The guard gave a nervous nod, and left.

* * *

"Ah", Jack sighed, relieved to see his ship, all his own.

Jack carried the girl into a warm, rather comfortable room, with a large bed, lit by candles. He laid the lass in the bed, and covered her with the covers, which were an off-white, and puffy.

He grabbed a spare bottle of rum. "This should warm her up". He opened her mouth slightly to let her drink a drop of the rum. Jack waited about a minute, sitting by her.

_I'll let her rest, god knows she needs it, and check up on her in the morning._


	2. Where's Jade?

There'll be no livin' with her after this

Chapter 2- Where's Jade?

Disclaimer: Hey, Chapter 2 came sooner than expected. Yay! Hope you like my first chapter. Again, I do not own it. For how much can you buy Jack Sparrow for?

* * *

"Will, are ye almost done?" the blacksmith shop owner called.

"Yes, Mr. Brown. Just about closing up", Will Turner answered.

_Hmmm..._Will thought. _Where is that Jack Sparrow? He said he'd meet me here today, before nightfall._

Will looked out the door. _Well, it's just about pitch black now. Wonder what he's up to._

"Good bye Mr. Brown. See you in the morning." _I guess I'll have to, if that pirate doesn't turn up, _Will thought.

Will was very hard-working and wouldn't pilfer everyday for money, but he was simply a new pirate, in other words.

* * *

"Jade! Oh no...Jade! Oh dear, where has that girl gone at this late hour?" a young woman, around the age of 20, nervously wondered. Her light brown eyes were filled with worry. Out of nervous habit, she began to play with the ends of her short, strawberry-blonde hair.

_Maybe I'm just late...I'm frivolous and a bit scatterbrained like that...oh no, what should I do..._the girl thought frantically.

"Oh!"

"Oh, excuse me, miss, I didn't see you there."

"Oh, that's okay..." The woman was taken aback. She bumped into a young man; but there was something about him—his eyes! They were so captivating; you could just sink into them.

"My name's William Turner", he said, regaining her attention.

"I'm Belle Berneray. Hey, are you from England?"

"Why, yes. You are as well, I'll wager, with a pretty voice like that."

Belle blushed. '_My oh my, he is so charming and flattering. Quite a catch...'_

Suddenly Belle snapped back to reality.

"Oh, this is horrible. I really must go..." she said turning to leave.

"Belle, what's the matter? Is there anything I can do to help?" Will exclaimed, concern in his voice.

"Well, it's my best friend. She went to work this morning and was supposed to meet right around here before nightfall. I've been searching for hours, it seems."

"Have you? Well, let's sit down with a drink; hot tea, perhaps? And we'll figure this out."

* * *

Sunlight poured through the windows of the ship. The waves were barely moving this morning; just about calm, and relieving.

Jade opened her eyes. For just a moment she thought she was at home, but quickly realized that her room did not look like this, and was not nearly as big.

Jade screamed, and tried to get out of the bed, but fell back down on the mattress as a wave of weakness washed over her.

"I wouldn't try to get up just yet lass. I don't know how ye even had the energy to wake."

Jade gasped as she looked up at who walked in. She remembered him, what he looked like somehow. No, she had never met him, but he seemed familiar.

"Here ye are. This should make ye feel better", Jack said as he laid a tray with various fruit, bread, and rum on her lap.

"Oh!" Jade happily exclaimed, and before she could thank him, she began to eat. She ate very quickly, and Jack was pleased to see it.

"Umm, thank you", Jade managed after she swallowed some rum.

"Don't worry 'bout it lass", Jack answered looking into her eyes.

'_Wow, those eyes. They're so...unique. So alluring and compassionate, and curious...'_

After another swallow of the surprisingly good rum, Jade asked, "Who are you, and how am I here...exactly?"

"Well, it was all just a blur to ye, I suppose, love."

Jade looked at him as her head cleared. How odd this all was!

"Well I was just walking all be me onesies, savvy?"

'_My, is this really...?_

"So, I heard you gasp, so, I carried you back to me ship, the Black Pearl..."

"Oh, this is a ship? You live on it?" Jade exclaimed, not even realizing where she was. She was continuing the attempt to figure out what was actually going on. Something...some odd phenomenon must have happened to make her end up on a privateer ship. With a pirate near her. Her savior.

"I'm the Captain, luv".

"Wow. Must be amazing."

"It is. It's quite a gift, ye know—a ship. Complete freedom." He paused. "You alright?"

Jade slowly nodded, still processing the current events in her mind.

"Did I...I fainted?"

""Not surprised, there, lass. With you working for the governor an' all that nonsense."

"Oh", Jade blushed. "Well, I do manage." She sighed, thoughts suddenly racing through her mind. "Oh dear", she whispered.

"What is it?"

"Last night I was supposed to meet my dear friend, Belle, after working, but I suppose I...you found me before that. Oh, she'll think...something's gone amiss."

"It's alright, luv. It's not your fault."

"I know", she said, looking up a Jack and giving him a smile. "But, I better go and see if I can find her."

"Are ye **sure** miss, cause you're not really fit..."

"I'll be fine." She said, shaking her head. "I really ought to be off."

"Here", Jack took her arm and helped her to her feet

'_This is hard to believe. I'm in a ship with this handsome and so kind-hearted pirate who saved me, and now he's making sure I'm alright... I've known a pirate's reputation, but I'd never imagine meeting one like this...' _Jade thought, as Jack set her down on the chair.

"Feeling alrigh' now, luv?" Jack said in a soft tone, and gently squeezed her shoulders.

"Yes, I think I'm feeling better."

"Ye know, I can't help but notice your lovely accent."

"Oh, yes. Merci", Jade murmured. "Well, I lived in France till I was 16, then I came here, learning good English, of course."

"Ah, I thought I recognized it. The accent", Jack replied, smiling.

"Well, I suppose I'll try to get ready." Jade started to get up, her hands pushing her. She felt slightly light-headed then...

'_Thank god it's not bad', _she thought. Jack seemed to notice, for he rushed to her side, assuring that she was alright.

"Thank you", she said. "Again. Captain...?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow at your service. And what's yours, luv?

"Jade Rochet."

"Well, Mademoiselle Rochet", he bowed to her. "Since we've barely become acquainted, perhaps we might speak a tad longer then I might accompany you on your journey."

Jade smiled. "That would be lovely."

* * *

"Well, that is quite a tale. I'm coming with ye to help ye find Jade." Will Turner concluded after hearing Belle talk about who Jade might be with and where.

"That's very kind of you, Mr. Turner, but you're surely busy."

"Nonsense. I would be obliging to you in any way, Miss Berneray."

She smiled. _'How very kind'_ she thought. She hoped her romantic ideals would not get the best of her.

"So, Miss Rochet hasn't really been all okay lately?"

"No. She's quite stressed, and hasn't been feeling her best. Oh, I hope she's not ill!"

"Aye. Where do you want to start looking?" Will asked.

"Well, I already checked her and my house."

"Perhaps she's by the docks," he mused.

"What makes you think there?" Belle wondered.

"Just a little feeling, you know? Come on!"


	3. The reuniting

There'll be no livin' with her after this

Chapter 3- The reuniting

Disclaimer: Hmm, looks like some are falling in love. Thanks for keeping up. I don't own Pirates, or this piece of gold shifty eyes

* * *

...A few hours later, now at 11:30 AM...

"You look exceedingly marvelous, Mademoiselle!"

Jade looked in the mirror, which was on one of the walls. She did look rather stunning.

She was wearing a silk, emerald-green dress that ruffled beautifully in the back, so that it trailed slightly. The dress was embroidered with gold thread that made beautiful designs, and within the ruffles, was some gold material. Jack had also given her some gold earrings.

'_I do look much better than I have in a very long time; even though Belle is a_ _fairly profitable dressmaker, she couldn't manage this ...I'm really starting to love Captain Sparrow-did I say love? How beautifully he says it...But I can't be falling for him...Though I really got to know him in such short time...'_

But even when Jade was in a faint, she could somehow feel him and hear his voice.

So, since Jade had told Captain Sparrow her name, he had told Jade about his life on the seas, and Jade had told Captain Sparrow about hers.

"Captain Sparrow, to where are we going that I must dress so elegantly?"

"Well, as long as you're feeling fine."

"Of course."

"Splendid", Jack said. "Have you ever been to the Gallery?"

"The Gallery?" Jade had never been there; it was one of the most exquisite restaurants in Port Royal.

"I'm suggesting that we take a detour there", Jack _subtly _hinted. Jade smiled.

"I accept."

"I knew you wouldn't be able to refuse", Jack responded with that sly slur in his voice, as he took Jade's arm and walked out onto the deck.

* * *

Jade gaped at the ship, seeing it the first time.

"A beauty, aye?"

"Yes. Very grand", she said, smiling. The guard nodded to them politely as they walked by.

As the two walked down the street to The Gallery, Jade spotted someone staring at her.

"Did ye see how that strumpet looked at me!" Jade exclaimed.

Jack lowered his eyes and laughed silently. "I think she stopped breathing."

* * *

Will and Belle ran down the street, Will in front, holding Belle's hand.

'_Last night was so relieving...Just talking to Mr. Turner seemed so perfect...And those eyes! I can't stand them! ...He's so enticing and...romantic' _Belle thought this over in her head. _'All these years of longing for someone to love and maybe I have finally found him!'_

Will was getting impatient. _'Jack, I know you're up to your old tricks. Hmm, probably has that Jade...Probably has been here over a day, and was just thinkin' about getting a girl. I know his ship's there...'_

"Excuse me, beyond this point is off limits to civilians", Jack's guard said, as he stepped in front of the two.

"Oh. If we see one, we'll inform you".

"No! On Mr. Smith's orders, no one is permitted. _'Mr. Smith...That rings a bell'_

"Well, tell Smithy I stopped by. Is he in there, by any chance?"

"No, umm, he left about ten minutes ago."

"Will, who is Mr. Smith? Does he have Jade?" Belle asked.

"Possibly so", Will answered, after turning his back to the guard. "It's Captain Jack Sparrow. Remember I told you about him in the bar?"

"Yes, you had some suspicions. How do we find them?"

"We'll just have to look in every cabin, every hull, down to the bilges. Sparrow made an accord with me, and I won't let him break it."

* * *

"Uncle, please tell one of the servants to come up here!"

"Now, now, Katrina! Where is that other girl? Jade?" Governor Swann called up the stairs.

"She didn't come today! Oh well!"

Katrina gave an exasperated sigh as she made her way down the long, spiral staircase.

"Well, you look elegant today."

"Thank you, uncle; I'm going to see Mr. Turner today."

"The blacksmith?"

"Farewell!" she called, as she rushed out the door, her puffy dress, swishing behind her, and hopped into a carriage.

* * *

"So..." Jack's Sparrow's alluring voice brought Jade's attention, as she looked around the great restaurant. "Do you like it?"

"It's...beautiful", Jade murmured, amazed at the beauty and quaintness, "I never imagined such a place."

Jack led Jade to a round, glass table in the back.

"So, what would ye like to eat, love?"

"Oh, I don't know, Mr. Sparrow", Jade said, putting her hand to her stomach.

Jack saw the worried expression on her face. "What's the matter?"

Jade shook her head. "Maybe it was the breakfast. My stomach is paining me."

"Well..." Jack started, but suddenly two figures rushed up to them.

"Jack!" shouted Will.

"Jade! Oh my god! I have been so worried about you! What's goin' on!" Belle Berneray exclaimed, taking Jade's hand, and dragging her out of the restaurant. Jade looked back to wave to Jack, but he was engrossed in conversation with a young man.

* * *

"Well, you look rather lovely, girl. Where have you been? With who? Tell me everything!"

"Alright, slow down!" Jade answered. "It's a long story. I'll tell you at home."

"You're coming to my house, okay? Dear, dear. I was afraid you'd been kidnapped..."

"Kidnapped? Well, in other words."

Belle tilted her head questioningly, looking at Jade through curious eyes. "Did it have anythin' to do with that rather attractive pirate there?"

Jade smiled mischievously. "Could be."

"Well, I am itching to know more. Come on."

Belle and Jade walked out of the glass doors, and outside only to find that it was pouring rain.

"Oh, that's lovely. You don't have an umbrella with you?"

"No, I'm sorry darling, I don't.", Jade replied. She squinted her eyes to take a closer look at the carriage that was approaching.

"Oh! Quickly, hide behind here!" Jade whispered to her, pulling her behind the stone column.

"What it is, Jade?"

"Do you recall a Katrina Boswell?"

Belle paused. She remembered the name from what Jade had told her. "Yes."

"Well, that's her carriage just outside the door", she replied in a hushed tone. Breathing as silently as they could, as to not be noticed, Jade and Belle hoped that Katrina wouldn't go in The Gallery.

"Listen", Jade whispered.

* * *

"Miss Boswell, we have received orders from your uncle that you must return home immediately."

"Oh, can't it wait. I told him where I was going".

"I'm sorry miss, but the Governor suggests that is an emergency, and it's for your safety."

"Alright".

(Trot, trot, trot, trot, trot...)

* * *

Jade gave a gentle, relieving sigh. "That was close. I don't know what I'd have done if she saw me."

"Well, we better get to the house. The rain's getting lighter, and we'll walk in shelter as much as we can", Belle said, as she ushered Jade along.

"But what about Jack?" Jade wondered concernedly. 

"You're pirate mate? He'll be fine. And I'm sure you've had your fill of him", Belle replied in an implying way.

"Oh! Stop it! It was nothing of the sort!"

Belle laughed, and they started to walk back to her house.


	4. True Feelings

There'll be no livin' with her after this

Chapter 4- True Feelings

Disclaimer: I bought Secret Window! Johnny Depp is SO sexy! I don't own POTC or Jack.

* * *

"Well, Jack. This is the best lunch you've ever taken me to", Will Turner said with a laugh. Jack gave that sexy, skeptical look, and replied,

"T'was not what I intended, mate."

"Now, Jack. I'm interested in knowing why we didn't stick to the plan. Seems a girl threw you off again."

"But ye see Will..."

"Oh, don't start with that, Jack."

"No, seriously, mate. This girl is just different, you know? Not like those seducing strumpets ye see 'round Tortuga, savvy? This bonny lass is real."

Will lifted his eye brows in skepticism at Jack.

"Do you really mean that, Jack? Cause if ye don't, you're going to have to stop this right now 'fore she gets her heart broken, an' you get a slap in the face."

Jack gave a weak smile, remembering how many times this had occurred to him.

"Don't worry. I'm not doing anything stupid. But what about you? How's your love life?"

"Well, Elizabeth is waitin' for me", Will replied with a smile. "She left just a bit ago because she was tired of Norrington's pestering."

"Aye. So, ye gonna sail to her with me on the Pearl? Cause I'm up for another adventure."

"We have an accord."

"Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"So, let's get out!" Jack exclaimed, as the two pirates clinked their glasses together and

drank. ...

* * *

Jade was in Belle's room, lying on Belle's bed, next to her, as she finished telling her story.

"Wow", Belle said when Jade was finished.

"I am never letting you out of the house again before you eat!"

"Oh! And that's all you say after all that!"

"I'm worried 'bout you, Jade."

"I'm fine, now." Belle looked at Jade angrily.

"Really, Belle." Belle looked at Jade for a moment longer. She seemed happier, and less

stressed, and her eyes had that gold sparkle in them again.

"I don't believe you, but anyway. So, are you going to see Captain Jack Sparrow again?"

"I hope so, Belle. He is so kind, and generous and caring. Really a wonderful person."

"And what about his looks?"

"Well", Jade interjected. "That definitely has its good points as well. But what about that young man; who knew Jack, I take it?"

"Yeah...He's great. But I don't know. I'm surprised he doesn't have a girlfriend or anythin'."

"How do ye know he doesn't?"

"Never asked. I suppose he doesn't though." She paused. "Well, I'll be off. Just going to walk 'round a bit."

"Alright", Jade answered suspiciously. ...

* * *

Katrina Boswell walked through the door of the mansion, wondering why her uncle called upon her so urgently.

"Uncle, I'm home. What..."

"Good evening, Miss Boswell."

Katrina looked up surprisingly to see Commodore Norrington before her. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Uh..." Katrina started, not sure what to say.

"Ah, Katrina! Commodore Norrington is so pleased to see you. He has come just for this

purpose", Governor Swann said, as he appeared in the room. Katrina gave a look of shock to her uncle, but he left before she could ask him what was going on.

"Katrina", the Commodore said, and motioned for her to sit on the couch. The Commodore sat next to her, taking her hand.

"Dear, Katrina. Since my promotion to Commodore, I have achieved many a things, but there is one thing I have not yet achieved."

With this, Norrington kneeled down on the floor.

"A marriage to a fine woman. pause You have become a fine woman, Katrina. With this..."

The Commodore stopped, and Katrina watched him, with wide eyes, as he put his hand in his pocket, and took out a small, black box. He opened the box, and inside was a diamond ring. Katrina put her hand to her mouth, gasping.

"Miss Boswell, I would be honored if you would take my hand in marriage."

Katrina didn't know what to say. She remembered her uncle always hinting that the

Commodore "was a fine man", and the "he fancied her". But then again...the more Katrina began to think of that, the more she began to think about Will.

"_Now, he's a fine man'..._Thoughts of the one Katrina truly sought after filled her mind.

Oh, how she wanted him! Then she thought of her cousin.

'_The ungrateful Elizabeth poppet; stole my man'..._ She scowled and muttered nasty insults about Elizabeth under her breath.

"Katrina?" the Commodore's voice broke in. Katrina turned her stare to him. She huffed silently, scooting back some more on the couch, and pulling her hand away from Norrington's grasp. A look of slight shock started to cross over his face, then Katrina started,

"Mmm, I'm sorry Commodore, but I cannot accept your proposal. My heart goes to another."

And she ended quickly, with a tinge of hostility in her voice, and looked away from him.

Commodore Norrington stood up slowly and paused, looking at Katrina briefly. When she did not respond, he turned, and headed to the door. Katrina continued to stare in the opposite direction, and only looked back when she heard the door slam shut. ...

* * *

'_Dear Will, my beloved,_

_It seems such a long while since we've been together. With each day, my love for you grows more and more. I think of you always, and I yearn to see you. I know you will come with Jack. How is that rapscallion, anyway?_

_Well, I'm in France, in a place called Saint-Tropez. It's a beautiful town, actually, and I have a comfortable house for us, overlooking the village. It's so perfect and quaint. I just know you'll love it, darling. And I can't wait till we marry. My father sent a telegram the other day. He is excited about our wedding, and says he has planned it already! This was after I had discussed where and when it was going to be. It'll be brilliant; there is this lovely chapel that I found overlooking the ocean. I told father about it, and he says it's fine, and made arrangements. He is coming shortly; about the same time as you and Jack, I imagine. Have you two been in touch lately? I know you're not on perfect terms, but anyway. And don't worry; my father will be fine seeing Jack there. _

_I know you'll be here soon, Will. I'll love to hear and see you in short time. All the love from my heart to get you home. I love you._

_Love,_

_Your Elizabeth'_

* * *

Will reread this letter for the second time. He had just received it, and was ecstatic having heard from his fiancé.

"I'll be right there, Elizabeth." _'Jack and I must leave tomorrow'_

Will looked at the clock. It was 10 past nine. He sighed, putting the letter on the bedside table, and turned out the light. ...

* * *

Jack Sparrow sat in the bar; the same bar Belle and Will had sat in just 2 nights before. A bartender appeared at the counter and cocked an eyebrow at the Captain.

"The usual", Jack muttered to the bartender, who nodded and slid a goblet of rum towards him. Jack was getting anxious. He was about ready to set sail with Will, but he had mixed feelings about Jade. "Well, tomorrow'll tell", Jack said as he gulped down the rum. ...

* * *

Commodore Norrington breathed heavily, trying not to be so upset over what had just happened. But he couldn't...he walked quickly, down the street, until he found a bar.

Coincidentally, it was the same bar Jack was sitting in. Fortunately, for Jack, the Commodore did not seem to notice him, but Jack, of course, did indeed.

"What'll it be, sir?" the bartender asked him.

"Strongest you've got".

The bartender shrugged a slid a drink towards him. Then another...and another...and another...Just then, Belle entered the bar. She was very weary and worn out. She really didn't know what hit her, but she knew she could use a drink or two. She was actually a bit depressed, for whatever reason. She took off her cloak, setting on the chair next to her.

The Commodore suddenly noticed her, and eyed her briefly. Belle caught his gaze, and smiled weakly. Then Belle had some drinks, and some more, and soon, the Commodore was sitting next to her...and they were drunk. Now all the while, Jack had been watching the two keenly. He shook his head. ...

* * *

Belle laughed drunkenly, as the Commodore whispered in her ear. The two were close to each other, both very drunk. They bumped against each other as they continued to drink.

The Commodore got up, pulling Belle up with him, and they both wandered out of the bar, with half-finished drinks in their hands, and headed into the streets. Jack was sufficiently drunk by this point, and decided to leave shortly after Commodore Norrington and Belle had left.

* * *

Will Turner walked towards the door, putting on his fancy hat with the feather in it.

He carefully folded Elizabeth's letter in half, and placed it in his bag, along with some other provisions. _'Alrigh... Now to get Jack...' _Will looked around his room to make sure he had not forgotten anything, and then he set out to the Black Pearl...


	5. Turn of events

There'll be no livin' with her after this

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not/cannot own POTC...

* * *

Jack Sparrow paced around the room...looking so sexy. He was really drunk off a million bottles of rum...he was so drunk...just the sight of him, and you could tell he was spent...He was ready, for something. He was going to go to the bar...no...Tortuga!

SAVVY! He could take the lasses with him, he supposed, and wait! He has to go somewhere with Will, that crazy lad! But he needed to find Jade and tell her...He flopped down in a chair, stroking his mustache and soul patch oh so thoughtfully...he took a drink of rum...wait! The rum was all gone...oh no...Oh well, he had enough, he guessed...hmmm...he wondered what to do...he would go to that other bonny lass's house and tell 'em...something... ...

* * *

Will ran towards the Pearl. He bumped into Jack, who was running the other way, with his pistol in the air.

"Jack!"

"Ye, know mate, that horizon is waitin' fer us to bring it..."

"Oh, you're drunk..."

Jack glared at Will, and then continued to walk.

"Jack, wait! Put that pistol down 'fore ye shoot someone!"

"Are ye advisin' me that that would be a mistake? Cause I only got one shot, and it wouldn't be the opportune moment."

Will paused, then remembered something. "Jack, you don't have any shots left."

Jack looked at his pistol absently for a few moments then muttered, "Oh"

Will gave an exasperated sigh. Jack was SO terrible when he was drunk.

"Alright, Jack, let's go back...or we could go to the bar...but no drinks!"

Jack adjusted his hat then the two began to walk to the bar.

* * *

"Alright, we're goin' to France", Will said as they sat down at a table.

Jack almost choked. "Will, mate, you know better than me the tales of France."

"I do?"

"So many bonny lasses, drinks, possibly...Commodores 'n Governors..."

"Okay, Jack. That's why we're going. Elizabeth and I are getting married."

"What?"

"We're getting' married, Jack", Will repeated as calmly as he could, because he was getting a bit fed up with Jack. Will then took out the letter that Elizabeth had sent, and let Jack view it.

"Oh, so it is that you finally found a girl!"

"Jack! No more drinks for you for at least two days!"...

* * *

Jade was sound asleep in Belle's room. A dog whimpered in the distance. A yellow dog, carrying a big gold key in its mouth. The dog walked through the damp streets (it had been raining lightly last night) headed for the bar where Will and Jack were seated. It was Belle's dog, actually. It had been a stray for a long time till Belle had taken him in. But it was the strangest thing; the dog never let go of that blasted gold key! He always carried it with him. When he was asleep, the dog would lay on top of it. Indeed, the dog was strange, but it was so cute, Belle couldn't let him go. So, the dog continued to walk until he reached the door of the bar, and sat at the entrance. He jumped up as a man opened the door, then the dog quickly walked through. ...

* * *

"So, ye expect me to let you sail my ship, while I stay in the back, and shout the way back to you?" Jack bickered with Will.

"Umm...basically", Will answered ponderingly.

Jack sighed, putting his feet on the table, in a casual position, and took a bite from the green apple that he had been tossing up and down, for the fun of it. The yellow dog suddenly appeared by Jack's side, putting a paw on his knee. Jack dropped the apple, and it bounced on the table, as Jack jerked, shocked.

"Why, you filthy, slimy, mangy cad!" Jack exclaimed.

"Jack..." began Will. "It's only a dog..." ...

* * *

"Katrina. May I please come in? Would you like to talk about it?"

After the Commodore had left, Katrina had run up to her bedroom, making quite a scene, by pretending to be heartbroken, and sobbing.

"No, uncle! I don't want to talk about that undeserving bloke ever again!"

"Katrina!" Governor Swann chided. "How dare you say that about such a noble man...?"

But Katrina wouldn't hear it, and started her sobbing again. The governor sighed. Maybe he was just oblivious to everything that was going on. Katrina waited until she heard his footsteps go down the stairs, then she leaped up from her bed, and looked in the mirror.

Her blue eyes flashed with anger. She was _not_ going to let Will get away. In the meantime...

Commodore Norrington paced around his room. He couldn't believe what had just happened last night. He sat down on the bed, and looked at Belle's sleeping figure. He put his head in his hands, and sighed as he stood up again. He couldn't stay much longer.

He felt incredibly guilty for what he had done; it was entirely inappropriate. But it was all because of Katrina Boswell that caused him to drink and bed someone he barely knew...

* * *

The dog barked, suddenly dropping the key as it clanked loudly on the floor, and grabbed Jack's shirt tail, pulling him to the door.

"What?" Jack wondered irritably. Will shrugged and followed them out. The dog then picked up his key again, and started to run towards Belle's house. Meanwhile...

* * *

Katrina Boswell was walking quickly down the street, holding her dress up so the end of it would avoid dragging on the ground. She had a determined and satisfied look on her face.

"Hmmm, now to find that handsome Mr. Will Turner, and get revenge from that perfect little poppet!"

She turned the corner, and saw and smallish house. "Ah!" she murmured pleasingly. "He didn't take long to find." ...

* * *

"Whoa, hold on Jack, do you um...know this dog?" Will asked confusedly.

"Well, it's a bit of a story, mate."

The dog finally stopped at Belle's house, and pushed the door open. Jack and Will followed the dog inside, until he reached Belle's bedroom. He then sat on the floor next to the bed, where Jade was still asleep. She stirred slightly.

"What...?" Will started, then suddenly a huge wave of realization hit Jack.

"Oh!" he said, actually rather loudly, clapping his hands to his forehead. Jade bolted right up then. She gave a silent scream.

"Ce qui dans le monde...!" she screeched, wrapping the covers around herself more protectively.

"Jade!" Jack cried, moving towards her.

"You get away from me you, you...Jack?"

"Okay, not to break the sudden, uh, reuniting, but uh, what's really going on?"

Jack turned to Will, giving him on of those scheming, devilish smiles, which showed off his gold teeth.

* * *

Katrina made her way to the front door, but just before she did, she paused to look in her hand mirror and fix her hair. "Alright", she sighed, and knocked on the door.

Commodore Norrington turned, looking at the door. No one should be here...now. Belle then awakened...to find her self undressed...in a bed...not in her bed...someone else's house...she gasped remembering...


	6. Sorting it out & some mixed feelings

There'll be no livin' with her after this

Chapter 6- Sorting it out & some mixed feelings

Disclaimer: No, I don't own POTC...

* * *

"So, you really think I'm going to believe all this, Jack?" Will Turner said in bewilderment.

"I can scarcely believe it myself; I mean...Belle? I can't believe she would do such...," Jade mused.

The three of them were standing by the front door, arguing about what they should do about the situation. The yellow dog just sat by them, wagging his tail. Jade had slept in the dress she had worn yesterday, so she was already ready.

"Alright mate, milady," Jack addressed. "We can't really do anything about this, so... wouldn't it be grand if we interrupted their little confrontation?" (smirk) "Eh?"

Will and Jade were silent for a moment, still thinking things through. Finally, Will sighed, saying,

"You know what Jack? Let's just leave. I'm too frustrated to deal with this mess, so...," he left off, with a shrug.

"You're absolutely right," Jack responded, and turned to open the door.

"Perdon! Captain Sparrow, where are you going? Monsieur Turner?"

"Oh! Right", Will exclaimed, and handed Jade a folded piece of paper. "This explains everything".

Jade looked at both of them, confused, but before she asked any more questions, Jack kissed her hand, and the two pirates left, Will giving a slight wave.

"Oh!" Jade exclaimed as the door closed, and sat down in a chair. The yellow dog looked at her.

"Oh, what am I going to do?" she asked him, patting him on the head. She then unfolded the paper, and began to read it. ... ...

* * *

"Oh my word...!" Belle said, in just above a whisper.

"It's fine..." the Commodore said shakily. "I'll...I'll go out the back way, and...And you..." he paused.

"Commodore Norrington. How did it end up this way?"

"I'm deeply ashamed, Miss...?"

"Belle."

"Belle. Yes, of course."

Commodore and Belle were interrupted by the knock on the door. Commodore Norrington chanced a glance out the window, careful to not be seen.

"Oh, bloody hell."

"What?" Belle exclaimed, standing up, with the sheets around her.

"Here, go in the bathroom, and you can dress...then leave the back way", the Commodore said, slightly embarrassed, as he handed Belle her dress.

Belle took it quickly, and without a word, she rushed away.

"Mr. Turner!" a voice called.

"Bloody hell!" Commodore Norrington exclaimed. "Katrina, you wench..." ...

* * *

Katrina Boswell put her hands on her hips, tapping her foot with impatience.

Huffing in anger, she turned to walk away, then the door suddenly opened. ...

* * *

"Katrina.", Commodore Norrington forced himself to say civilly. "What do you think you're doing here!"

A look of pure shock and resentment crossed Katrina's face. "No! Where is my Will?"

The Commodore had a strong impulse to slap her, but being the non-physical abusive person he was, he abused her with words.

"Miss Boswell!" he shouted angrily. You are the most indecent lass I've ever encountered. You don't even have a third of the decency of Elizabeth. Leave my home immediately!", and slammed the door loudly in her face.

"No!" Katrina screeched. "This had to be Will's..." Tears of anger welled in her eyes. ...

* * *

"Oh my", Jade murmured to herself after reading the letter. _'Mr. Turner getting married in France...and Jack going with him. Well they won't be back for three month's, I'll wager!' _Jade grabbed her shall. "I must see if it's true...and say goodbye."

She had found herself thinking about Jack. How she had met him was all so funny...

She quickly went out the door, on her way to find the pirate. Without her knowledge, the yellow dog followed behind. ...

* * *

Katrina walked slowly down the road, wanting so to see Will and tell him. Like a stroke of luck, Katrina heard a familiar voice...

"...I'm absolutely thrilled..."

* * *

"Will!" Katrina exclaimed, and ran to him.

"Katrina Boswell?" Will said in surprise. "What're you doing...?"

Katrina ran up to him, putting her hands on his shoulders. "Will, I love you!"

Will pushed her away, stepping back.

"Will, my love, you can't marry Elizabeth! She's a spiteful strumpet!"

"Katrina! What are you talking about! I love Elizabeth with all my heart, and you know that." Will began to pace, putting his hands on his forehead. "I can't believe what I'm hearing. You're her cousin, for Christ's sake!"

"Well, isn't this splendid? The Miss Boswell has to interfere with bloody everything", Jack said, with a tinge of amusement in his voice.

"What do you want?" Katrina scowled.

Jack walked up to her, the silent, anger in his eyes. "If a bloody wench like yerself gets in the way of my mate's wedding, it's not goin' to be good. Got it, lass?"

Katrina brought her hand up to slap him, but he caught her wrist, grabbing it tightly.

"Where's your Commodore mate? Why don't you go bother him?"

"Jack, I don't want you to get into this..." Will began.

Katrina turned to Will again, tears still in her eyes.

"Katrina, I love my Elizabeth, and I'm marrying her."

Katrina, being as spiteful as she was, tried to slap Will.

Just then the yellow dog came running, and barking, and jumped on Katrina, causing her to fall down.

"Wait, Mr. Sparrow!" called out a lovely accented voice. Jack turned around, and saw Jade coming towards him. They embraced, but stopped suddenly.

"Sorry, Jack...but I wanted to wish you a safe voyage."

"No need to apologize, luv. Thanks very much", he said smoothly.

They looked in each others' eyes briefly, and then Jack walked to the dog, who was still over Katrina, growling.

"You slimy dog; what're you doing?"

The yellow dog got up, taking his gold key, and placidly trotted away, as if nothing had occurred. Katrina was still sitting on the ground.

"Alrigh' mate. Let's go."

"What about..." Will murmured, motioning at Miss Boswell.

"Oh, leave her to deal with it", Jack said irritably.

"Jack...Is that...Katrina Boswell?" Jade asked.

"Yes", Jack replied. "Well at least that mess is over with", he continued and smiled.

"Jack", Jade said. "Are you coming back?"

"Of course", Jack responded. Ye don't think the infamous Captain o' the seas would leave forever, do ye? Hell, I wouldn't care if ye came with us."

"Came with you? But Jack...that's way too soon...I mean, we've only known each other for a week, and it's...it's not..."

"I guess you're right, luv. I'll be back in 'round...what, Will?"

"Three months, aye."

"Um, could I see you off at the ship?" Jade asked.

"Aye!" Jack said, as he took her arm, and together they walked towards the Pearl.

Will eyed them. "I'll catch up in a bit."

Jack tipped his hat, and they went.

* * *

"Katrina", Will started, thinking of what he could say. She stood up and faced him.

"Goodbye", he finished quickly and walked away without looking back. ...

* * *

Belle emerged from the bathroom, finished getting ready. She looked at the Commodore, who was sitting in a chair, his hand over his eyes, while the other hand fingered a chipped, empty wine glass.

Belle looked around the room, shocked at how messy it was; there was a broken wine bottle on the floor, along with a few broken wine glasses, and pillows. The sheets were everywhere.

"James..." Belle said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know this was totally inappropriate, but...perhaps we should start over...get to know each other?"

Norrington just sighed, and rubbed his chin, but didn't say anything.

"I know we've had rough times... (nervous laugh)...but, we can work it out."

"Oh," Norrington finally responded. He gave a subtle smile. "Imagine what everyone will think when they find out...we're seeing each other. Unless of course you don't want to go that route. Because I'm not implying..."

"Well, I never thought of it, but it's...it's fine. Because it's not like we just met out of the blue. We've been acquainted for, actually, a few years now."

"Yes." There was a slightly uncomfortable pause. "So, um..."

To break the tension, Belle volunteered, "Why don't I help clean the room up, and then..."

"Then I'll see you to your home", The Commodore finished.


	7. Jade in a scare

There'll be no livin' with her after this

Chapter 7- Jade in a scare

Disclaimer: I am SO BLOODY SORRY I haven't written in so long! Believe me, I'm very ashamed, and I know I left a cliffhanger. But I've had a lot of work, and when I had a day off, absolutely no ideas came to my head. But alas, here is finally your awaited chapter (which I wrote at 5:00 am because I couldn't sleep and I had inspiration;))

No, I don't own POTC

Hey, have you guys seen or are going to see Finding Neverland! You MUST. It is pure brilliance. My love, Johnny Depp, gives the most superb performance, as always Oscar nominee :) It's my fav movie since POTC. Anyway, here we go!

* * *

(That night, after Jack and Will's departure, near 6:14 pm)

Belle had tears in her eyes as she confessed all to her most trusted and dearest companion.

"Oh, Jade…" she continued, wiping her eyes. "I don't know what I'm to do now. Would I feel awkward seeing him again? D-Don't get me wrong, I do like the Commodore, and have admired him over the years, a-and we've been friends, but…"

"Oh, Belle", Jade said softly, giving her friend a hug. "If you want to see how the relationship goes, then meet with him. See really what he's like. Bienvenue il dans votre vie. "

"Thank you, Jade, darling."

"Votre bienvenue, just think it over." Jade glanced at the clock. "Oh, I'd better be off", she said, as she stood up, smoothing her maroon and gold skirt.

"You goin' to be okay alone?"

"Oh, yes-don't fret. It's not quite even dark yet", Jade answered, as she looked to the sky, to see the sun was just setting. "Well, farewell, and I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

"Alright Will, is that the rest of it?"

"Aye, Jack, let's go."

Jack suddenly stopped in his tracks, and spun around, a perplexed look on his face.

He started up to the deck and looked around. All was quiet.

"But something's not bloody right…" Jack pondered.

He descended off the ship, and looked at the mysterious sky. A storm was brewing.

"Oh, excuse me Captain, sir". The guard who had been watching Jack's ship, said, as he accidentally bumped into him. "Just wanted to you that everything's in equal share…" At this, he paused. "As well as the…_treasure._" He seemed to be looking for the right word when he said, _treasure._

"The treasure, mate?" Jack inquired.

"…Yes."

"Alright", Jack said, looking at him, puzzled. "I'll be off, then."

Jack went back to the ship, but stayed on deck, suspicious of the guard. He stayed hidden, but was close enough, so that he could hear him.

"Bloody pirate, indeed! Making me watch his _grand_ ship for him…when I had to lie to the crew when they asked me what I was doing, standing here all day. Ha, now I'll get my revenge. I'll _steal_ that pretty little _treasure_ he was toting…Ha, ha, ha!"

It suddenly hit Jack. Jade!

"I'm off, Will!" Jack shouted.

"No…Jack? What-?" Will exclaimed, running after him, but Jack was gone.

* * *

Jade reached the front door, taking out her key, when it was knocked out of her hand. Jade gave a slight scream, as someone grabbed her by the shoulders, and turned her around.

"Hello miss. You'll have to come with me", said the guard.

"What is going on here…!" Jade exclaimed, and tried to move away, but the guard had a tight grasp on her wrists. Suddenly, another guard came up.

"This was the girl with him. She knows all his secrets."

"I don't know what's going on here, but I've done nothing!" Jade said haughtily.

The guard looked at her, and said angrily, "We've know what you've been up to, and you'd better tell us…. or else." He tightened the grip on her wrists, and backed up, until she had bumped into the other guard.

Suddenly there was a gunshot, causing Jade to scream. The guard had suddenly let go of her hands, and fallen to the ground. Jade gasped, backing away. The other stared at the figure, dead, and ran off.

"Jade! Are you alright!"

"Oh, Jack!" She ran into his arms, sobbing. "J-Jack…I was so scared. How did...you know?"

"It's fine now. That bloody guard has been cheatin' me the whole bloody time. Should of known…But he's dead now, and can't do any of us no bloody harm. Savvy?"

Jack said soothingly, as he rubbed Jade's back.

Jade smiled. "Thank you so much, Jack." Her smile yet vanished, into a look of fear.

"But, Jack, what if they come…and…and get me..." she faltered, as tears came up to her eyes.

Jack kissed her. "Come on, darling".

* * *

Bienvenue il dans votre vie: Welcome it into your life

Votre bienvenue: You're welcome


	8. Blooming relationship

There'll be no livin' with her after this

Chapter 8-Blooming relationship

Disclaimer: No, I don't own POTC…

* * *

One can imagine the look on Will's face when Captain Jack Sparrow came waltzing in, with a girl on his arm. Will's jaw dropped, but Jack glared at him, and continued walking the girl to a room.

"Oh God, Jack", Will mumbled, shaking his head.

Jack presently came out of the room. "What?" he said when Will glared at him.

"Jack, I've told you a million times—don't get involved with a girl!"

"Will", Jack said calmly, but restlessly, "We have to leave now."

"Well, that's what I've been…" Will cut in, but Jack kept speaking.

"You know that bloody guard I appointed to watch me ship and such?"

Will nodded slowly.

"Well, he was cheatin' me an' scheming against me the whole bloody time, savvy? Now he's uh…dead…"

"Jack!"

"No, I had to, mate…He was goin' to do somethin' dreadful to Jade…But now they're all after me…Jade as well."

"Jack, you get into so much…It takes a fool to do what you did."

"Well, it's very good I'm not a fool, then, aye?" Jack said with a smirk.

Knowing that he was not going to win this argument, Will gave up. "Let's go."

"One more thing, mate", Jack said, with a sly look on his face. "Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?"

"You know; snip-snip?"

"Oh my bloody God, Jack!" Will exclaimed, infuriated.

Jack burst out laughing. "And I'd like to hear your lovely singing voice!"

* * *

Jade sat on the bed, looking at her surroundings. It was the same room she had been in before, when she had met the spirited Captain Jack. She put her hand to her lips, where Jack had kissed her, and sighed.

* * *

(Knock, knock, knock, knock)

The sound at the door startled Belle, wondering who it was at this time of the morning. She went to it, and was open to open it, when she saw a note on the floor.

'_Jade's with me. Don't tell em anything. Jack'_

She looked in surprise at the note, not sure what to believe. More knocking caught her attention, and she opened the door to some Navy guards.

"Miss, do you happen to know the whereabouts of a Miss Jade Rochet? I've heard you know of her."

"Um…"

"And a certain rogue; a Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Deserves to be hanged, that one does", one guard said.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen, but I've only seen Miss Rochet once or twice around town, and to that pirate rogue-(she mocked a scoffing look) I've never heard of him."

The guard studied her for a few moments, then finally said, "Alright lads, let's go. Thank you for your time."

All the guards left, but one stayed behind.

"Belle."

"James!" she exclaimed, happy to see him.

"Belle, what was that? I can't believe…"

"James", she interrupted. "Jade is my friend. She's apparently in danger if she were to stay here…so please tell your guards to stop the search. Yes, she left…" Belle quickly let him glance at the note. "But it's not for superfluous reasons. I know her. She's fine."

Norrington seemed lost for words, but finally said, "Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Alright then."

"Thank you."

"Would you…"

"Would you like..?"

They smiled at one another. "I'd be obliged to, James. Why don't you come over 'round late afternoon?"

"Yes", James said, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "See you then."

Belle softly closed the door behind her, and sighed pleasantly.

* * *

Precisely, at 2:00 pm, Commodore Norrington arrived at Belle's house again. Belle was nervous. Of course she had conversed with the Commodore before…amongst other things…but she was worried about going out with him on a real date.

Nonetheless, she opened the door.

"Superior evening, madam."

Belle smiled and blushed. "Indeed i'tis, sir."

* * *

The two relaxed throughout the evening, feeling more comfortable as they talked.

"Miss Berneray…"

"Yes, Commodore?"

"I would just like to say again, that I am remorseful. I should not have let it go that far…"

"Don't worry", Belle said, touching the Commodore's hand. "It was my fault as well. Now we can get to be, truly, familiar with each other…and see how it goes."

_

* * *

Bienvenue il dans votre vie_

Belle remembered what her dear friend had told her, when she returned home. She wasn't as worried about her as she had been. She had made a mental note to send Jade a telegram, saying it was safe to return to Port Royal, if she wished it.


	9. On the seas

There'll be no livin' with her after this

Chapter 9-On the seas

Disclaimer: No, I don't own POTC

* * *

The ship creaked, and rocked; a storm had been brewing for at least a week, now. Jade looked out the cabin window, watching the waves as they crashed against the ship. The ship suddenly lurched, and Jade fell back, putting a hand to her stomach. She was beginning to feel uncomfortably sick. Getting her bearings, she threw a cloak about her shoulders, and went up to the deck, believing some fresh air would make her feel better. The wind was strong and cold and the rain droplets were icy against her face.

"Ye alrigh', lass?" a rough-looking pirate came up to her and asked.

"Oui. Treis…" she stopped as a strong gust of wind suddenly came, knocking her back.

The pirate put his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"Come on, lass. S' not safe up here. Per'aps we'd best let ye rest in the galley, eh?"

He took her down, and handed her a bottle of rum. Jade looked at it curiously. Perhaps she had seen it before (or had it?) It even smelled familiar. The pirate left, and Jade took the cork out of the bottle, and tasted some. She then knew exactly what it was—Jack. ……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Storm's not good, Captain", the pirate said.

"Aye, Gibbs", Jack said, keeping his eyes to the horizon.

"Checked up on that lass."

"Aye, Gibbs."

"The storm seems to be gettin' worse."

"Aye…"

"As is our luck…"

"Gibbs, I know what you're trying to say, so don't even bloody start", Jack said, whirling around. "We've sailed with a bonny lass before; we can do it again."

Gibbs was about to say something, when Jack began again.

"You know very well Gibbs, that the only way the lass could bring us bad luck, is if the mates start bloody going after her."

"And how are we to prevent that?" Gibbs asked, lifting his eyebrows, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Gibbs, ye better not bloody…!"

"T'was not serious, Jack."

"Jus' keep to the code", he answered, dismissing him, with a tinge of anger in his voice.

Jack was not even going to let the mates come 10 feet close to her. No; she was his.

Oh dear, Jack feeling a bit greedy? Jack chuckled to himself, remembering the good ol' days—no, months—spent in Tortuga; women literally throwing themselves at him. He was a player with every bloody strumpet there, assuredly. But was he playing his way with Jade? Jack wasn't sure of himself. He hoped his usual self wouldn't lead to bad habits. But, more and more, he felt it was hard to resist, with a girl like Jade on board. ………………………………………………………………………………………………

* * *

Jade tried not to blush, as she thought about the kiss again. It was unexpected, but Jade didn't mention anything of it, or, in the least, not welcome it. She brushed her thoughts away; it was inappropriate to think of such, lest think they actually meant something.

'_He's gone much farther with hundreds of girls, all strumpets'_, she knew in her heart, and suddenly felt resentful.

* * *

I hate how short I made this chapt...I may lengthen it in the near future... (Aug. 26, 2005) 


	10. The truth can hurt

There'll be no livin' with her after this

Chapter 10-The truth can hurt

Disclaimer: No, I don't own POTC…

* * *

Will paced impatiently around the room. He sat down in a chair. Then immediately got up. Then sat down again.

'_By God, do I miss her…' _he said to himself. "Damn you, Jack!" he accidentally shouted out loud.

"Damn me, mate?" Jack said, as he walked in.

Will turned to him, fuming. "God bloody damn it, Jack. Do you know how much I love her!"

Jack didn't respond.

"Do you know I've been without her for nearly two and a half months? Do you know how much pain that's caused me?"

"Do you know…" Will paused, sitting down again, and was silent for a few moments before he slammed his fist on the table. "How upset I was when I received her letters, saying she was waiting…"

"I know you love the lass, mate. Since I first met you…"

"Then if that's so", Will said, his voice filled with anger, "How could you do that to me?"

"Do what…?"

"You know what you did."

The message that Will was conveying suddenly hit Jack in the head.

"I—It didn't mean anything, mate. We both did not have our mentality..."

"Don't give me all your bloody excuses, you…you…" he screamed a horde of curse words at him.

Jack just stood there, not able to say anything.

Will gave a loud sigh, covering his face with his hands. "What disappoints me, Jack, is that you can never control yourself!" "Not even now."

Jack felt like a sharp arrow filled with poisonous guilt had stabbed him through the chest.

"It's not like I didn't figure it out, Jack." "No", he continued, when Jack gave him a questioning look. "Of course she didn't say anything. But the way you acted around her…" Tears came to his eyes. "And everything. You took advantage of the opportunity. And now you're doing it again…with that poor, innocent creature." He went off again. "They're not your strumpets!"

"Damn, Will, just hold on a tic!"

"Jack, just go! Go to Tortuga for all I bloody care! Go…"

Jack went out of the room quietly, leaving Will to sitting with his head in his hands. After a few minutes, he got up, and slammed the door and locked it.

* * *

Jack walked in silence to the Galley and by instinct, took bottle rum, and drank it in one swig. He reminisced about the time on the beach. He had been marooned for the second time. With Elizabeth.

"_Mr. Sparrow!" Elizabeth exclaimed flamboyantly. "I don't think I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk."_

"_I know exactly what you mean, love." _Jack remembered himself saying, and remembered 'sprucing himself up' for her.

"_To freedom."_

"_To the Black Pearl…"_

And that was it. Afterwards, both in a terribly drunken trance (Elizabeth possibly even more so drunk than Jack) Elizabeth came onto him.

Jack glaringly remembered the whole night; his libertine habits taking control, as they did when any girl did implying things like that. In his drunken state, he couldn't control himself. How could he refuse? But Elizabeth seducing him? He shook his head, not wanting to believe. However much he took pleasure in that passionate night, he was genuinely mortified. He _knew_ how much that lad loved her. Of course he kept on joking and such, but never meant it. But now Will must know he did. Afterwards, Jack absently brushed off that night, as he had done with all his other frivolous affairs. He hadn't been thinking then, how it would later affect him.

"I must apologize to Will." But what good would that do, Jack second guessed himself. What's done, was done, and apologizing wouldn't mean much now. He wondered if the night had affected Elizabeth so. He reminisced again…

"_Elizabeth. It would've never worked out between us, darling. I'm sorry."_

Jack remembered the hurt look on Will's face when he said that.

"Oh, God, I'm so bloody stupid…Kept tellin' Will not to do anythin' stupid…I should really listen to my own advice."

Jack was about to take another drink of rum, but looked at the bottle, and put it back down. He needed to stop for a while. He heaved a great sigh, and then headed to the closest room. He opened the door and sat on the bed, facing the door.

"Jack…Is that you?" said a voice.

"Oh!" Jack instantly stood up. Jade was sitting in a chair, a book in her hands.

"I'm so sorry, love", he said with slight difficulty, and stopped himself. "No—I'm sorry."

Without another word, Jack left, walking quickly. Jade set the book down and walked to the door, watching Jack disappear into the Galley. She stood there, wondering why Jack was acting so strange. And where was Will? She had seen in him in at least three days. Maybe he and Jack had gotten into a row. But, why, she wondered.

She put her thoughts aside, and decided to turn in for the night. It was already a little past 10:00 pm. Before turning out the light, Jade heard Jack in the Galley. _"Probably drinking rum'_, she thought.

* * *

She lay in bed for hours, unable to sleep. Mostly from worry as she still heard Jack, no matter how late it became. At about 1:00 am, Jade heard crashing, the crashing of bottles.

She jumped up from bed, unable to stand it.

"He's going to drink himself to death!" She ran out the door. It was cold in her gown, but she didn't care. She found Jack at the counter, his head buried in his arms. There were quite a few rum bottles shattered on the ground, along with some half-finished bottles on the counter.

"Captain Sparrow." She came to him, and took his arm. "Come on, Jack", she said gently.

"No, Miss, you can't get into this", he said, pushing away.

"Jack, I don't know what's going on…even though I might not care to know, but you can't drink away whatever your problems might be."

Jack looked at her, and suddenly smirked. "Sure I can, miss. Won't do no bloody harm."

He reached for the bottle.

"No, Jack!" Jade cried, grabbing his hand. "I won't allow you to do this to yourself." Tears started in her eyes. "If…If it weren't for you…I—I would've starved myself to horrible sickness…possibly death."

Jack gazed at her, surprised. He took the bottle.

"Jack!" Jade cried out.

Jack continued, until he reached the fire place, and threw the bottle in.

Jade shook with tears. Jack embraced her.


	11. Good vibrations

There'll be no livin' with her after this

Chapter 11- Good vibrations

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC

OMG! I read Chapter 10 after I typed it, and started crying! Jeez, I need to control myself… sniff Hope everyone had a good Xmas, and got lots of Johnny stuff :)

* * *

Over the next week, Will pointedly avoided Jack, and sneered at him whenever they crossed paths. Jack didn't explain this behavior, nor did Jade ask questions. She felt it better that she let them handle their situation independently, rather than to become involved. But as the month finished, and they came to their destination, Will and Jack started communicating again, and put away any hard feelings. Indeed, each day, as they traveled closer and closer to France, Will became in better spirits. Jade was spending a lot of time with Jack; he and Jade would walk the deck, their arms linked, and they would chat lightheartedly. ………………………………………………………….

* * *

(Laughter)

"…..And ol' Will; missing his opportune moment."

"You talking about me, Jack?" Will said with a grin as he sauntered up towards the two.

"Oh, it's just a bit of goodhearted fun, oui, Jack?"

"Aye."

Jade smiled; glad the tension between Will and Jack was over.

"Oh, Will, I'm delighted to finally be meeting Miss Swann. You've told so much about her."

"I'm sure you two will get on fine, Miss Rochet. You'll love her. I know I do."

"Now, mate, none of that! You save that for Miss Swann when we get there; only a couple of days, now."

"Aye, Sparrow…" and he broke off, looking into the sunset.

Jack cleared his throat. "Well…I'm actually feeling rather good about it, eh?"

silence

"Uh…"

"Jack, why don't I see about dinner?" Jade suggested.

"Alright, love", Jack answered, and kissed her cheek, the kiss moving to the tip of her ear.

Her intake of breath made Jack stop.

Jack chanced a quick glance at Will, who was still gazing into the distance.

"Sorry, love", Jack whispered. "Just got carried away."

Jade was still in the moment, and said furtively, "At least don't do it here, love. And in front of…people."

Jack laughed, and made a move to kiss her again, but Jade put her hand to his lips, and dashed off.

* * *

Katrina Boswell was a total and complete _wreck._ No one saw the wealthy heiress out and about, showing off in town anymore. These days, she stayed locked up in her room, in the Governor's chateau. After her episode, Governor Swann had tried to talk to her, but like the dozens of other times, she wouldn't allow anyone to speak to her.

"Good heavens, at least my dearest Elizabeth wasn't this difficult", the Governor mumbled to himself, on that day. "Well, at least I'll be leaving for her in….10 minutes."

Katrina spent her days thinking up diabolical schemes; she knew she was ruined forever; she knew they would never work; but it was the only 'amusing' thing she could think of doing.

* * *

One day, one of the maids became utterly fed up with her.

"You know, Miss Boswell, it's no use staying cooped up in there every day", she said through the door.

Katrina didn't answer, but shortly, the maid heard her sobbing.

"Alright, Miss Boswell, since you're not helping me here, I quit. You really need to get some help, you know", the maid answered, trying not to be harsh. "Just talk to someone."

And so she left, and quit, and did so without as much as a nod to the doorman on the way out.

The doorman shrugged; he knew exactly what was going on. He'd seen how many servants quit since the Governor left? Almost half of the staff.

The Governor hadn't dare mentioned where he was going to Katrina. He just, sort of, left.

* * *

"Father!"

"Elizabeth!" Governor Swann exclaimed elatedly, as his daughter flew into his embrace. "Oh, I've missed you, dear."

"I too, father. Come on; I'll show you around."

Elizabeth showed her father the lovely house she had purchased. The Governor was very pleased.

He put his arm around her, as they walked about the garden. "I'm glad you're content here, Elizabeth. I'm so happy for you."

"Oh yes, Father. I'm so excited for Will to arrive. He should be here tomorrow!"

Governor Swann saw her eyes light up, and knew he had made the right choice in letting his daughter marry this lad.

"Well, you've chosen a dress, have you not?"

"Oh, of course father. And I've wanted to thank you for making everything faultless."

He gently kissed her forehead. "I always love to dote upon my daughter."

* * *

Elizabeth stood in front of the mirror, holding her wedding dress up to her. It was perfect.

She was all jittery inside from excitement.

As she crawled into bed that night, she thought happily, _'My love is coming tomorrow, and the next day is the wedding!'_

She went to sleep, thinking these blissful thoughts.


	12. The act of contrition

There'll be no livin' with her after this

Chapter 12-The act of contrition

Disclaimer: No, I don't own POTC. Hmm…It's raining right now. The rain depresses me at a time like this. It's been bloody raining for three days straight, it has. Oh, well. I'm happy at the prospect of seeing Neverland again tomorrow…sorry for the small talk…got carried away. Anyway—

* * *

"Here we are then, crew, bienvenue la ville de l'amour", Jade announced to the whole of the ship.

"Ah. This is where you resided, eh, love?" Jack said as he came to stand next to Jade at the front of the ship.

"I'tis", Jade replied. "Mr. Turner, will you relax now that we're finally here?" she said, as the gold in her eyes flecked mischievously.

Gibbs and Jack expressed amusement at this, along with the rest of the crew, for Will's anxiousness was obvious to them throughout the voyage.

Will caught the joke, and said, "Oh, of course not, Miss Rochet. I'm even more wound up now that we're here!"

"Oh, no…," they murmured in jest.

"Alright mates, let's load off", Jack said, as they reached the port.

Everyone alighted from the ship, taking their paraphernalia.

When Jade descended from the ship, her legs trembled under her, for she was not used to being steady on land.

"You all right, lass?" Jack inquired, putting his hand on her back. "Just got sea legs, is all."

"Merci", Jade said, as Jack took her hand, and guided her.

Will practically jumped off the ship, and caught a young woman who ran into his arms. They kissed passionately. "I've missed you…"

"I've missed you too…" they breathed between kisses.

"I'm supposing that's Miss Swann?" Jade said softly to Jack.

"Aye." Jack cleared his throat.

Will and Elizabeth pulled back, and looked at their audience, blushing.

Elizabeth drew apart from Will for a moment.

"I'm sorry", she said, shaking her head, as she looked at lass whom she was unacquainted with. 'I'm Elizabeth Swann, Will's fiancée…"

"Je suis Jade Rochet. I'm so happy for you two! Best wishes."

"Thank you."

Elizabeth introduced Jade to her father, whom Jade was shocked to meet again. She acted as though she had never met him, though, and was thankful that he did not seem to know her.

After the brief conversations, Elizabeth immediately went to Will, and they kissed, and talked to each other in soft voices.

As the group walked to the house (for it was not far from port) Jade drew Jack aside.

"Jack! Why did you not mention _exactly_ who Elizabeth Swann was?"

Jack looked at her uncomprehendingly. "I thought I did, love."

"No, no, no! Her father! The governor!" she exclaimed in a hushed voice.

Just then, Governor Swann strolled up to them, and addressed Jack.

"So, _Captain _Sparrow. Fancy seeing a rogue like yourself again. Keep in mind, I'm trusting you."

"A rogue like myself has also put forth trust in _you_."

The Governor nodded politely to the both of them, and continued on.

"I am not finished", Jade whispered.

"Nothin' to be concerned about, love. You're apparently not of service to the bloody bloke to any further extent. And lass, ye can be sure naught will come about whilst I'm about", Jack said naturally and with certainty.

Jack's words put her at ease.

"Bien. I believe you. But that's just because you're so terribly persuasive."

Jack showed amusement at this. "That's just part of me charm, Miss Jade."

Jade laughed gently. Jack put his around her very slender waist, (Jade questioned if she should allow this behavior, but let it slide) and they resumed walking to the house, of which they were nearly there.

* * *

Jack came up to Elizabeth that night during the grand dinner party. Elizabeth's family had arranged it; the ballroom was very exquisite, with chandeliers, and hors d'oeuevres, and champagne.

"Miss Swann, may I speak with you privately?'

"Only for a quick moment", she agreed, glancing at Will. She looked Jack up and down. 'Well, you haven't changed a great deal. Except for the fact that, for once, you might not be drunk, and…you seem to have a lass."

"Well, not in exactness… But that's not what I'm to talk about. I must apologize."

"Apologize. You mean for everything you put me through last year?"

"Well, yes, partly…"

Elizabeth looked at him questioningly.

"You'd best get to the point, Jack. My guests will wonder where I am."

"For the night at the beach", he said quickly, glad to get it over with.

"The beach!" she cried out. "How could you remind me Jack! Jesus, my wedding's tomorrow, and now you confront me with this!" She slapped him. She stopped suddenly, embarrassed. "You know, I'm sorry too. That meant nothing. I know you want to think it did, but it didn't."

"I am not that ill-minded, and you know it!" Jack snapped angrily.

She brushed the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Jack. I shouldn't be angry with you. You're doing the right thing…"

"You done what's right by you. Couldn't expect more. I know this is not an appropriate time, but…"

"No, it's alright. I'm going to forgive you. After all, everyone should be happy. She smiled slightly.

"My congratulations to you and that rogue over there."

"Thank you."

Jack bowed to her, and she returned to the party.

"Alright, sweetheart?" Jack heard Will ask.

"Yes, babe, I'm fine"

Jack watched them kiss.

'_Well',_ Jack sighed in relief to himself. _'Glad that's over with.'_ He touched the side of his face. _'Heh…That's number 10, innit?"_


	13. Anticipation can kill ye

There'll be no livin' with her after this

Chapter 13- Anticipation can kill ye

Disclaimer: No, I don't own POTC…

* * *

Will pushed Elizabeth down on the bed, kissing her zealously. "God, I love you."

Elizabeth kissed him back, and then flipped him over, so that she was on top of him.

"Darling", she said, breathlessly. Will placed kisses along her neck, and started to untie the laces on her dress.

Elizabeth put her hand on Will's, stopping him. "What is it?" he said in breathless anticipation.

"We can't do this yet, my love", she said, and sat on the side of the bed.

"But, darling…"

"Oh, I desire to, except…" she turned and looked and him amorously. "The wedding is tomorrow. And…"

Will kissed her once more, and said, "Alright, love. You're just so irresistible."

She giggled, and was longing to stay, but decided it was best to leave before they became too lustful.

* * *

"Anyone seen Will and Elizabeth?" Jack asked intentionally.

"I haven't the faintest idea, love", Jade responded with a smile.

"You don't, now?" The Governor overheard them, and said in all sincerity.

"You don't believe he's serious?" Jade murmured.

"Just play along." Jack replied. "Oh, no, Governor, they're just out together; perfectly fine."

"Oui, I saw them a bit ago out on the, uh, terrace."

"Together, ye know."

"Ah", the Governor said. "I'll give them some privacy to talk, then."

As soon as the governor left, the two burst out laughing.

"Can you believe how serious he was, Jack?" she said, holding her side from laughing so hard.

"Aye. I can believe it. He's so bloody proper like that, eh?" Jack laughed again. "Out on the terrace! Talking! That's excellent…"

After calming down, Jade said, "Well, I'd fancy some drink, wouldn't you, Mr. Sparrow?"

"Oh, assuredly, Miss; tea. That's safe enough. How bout it?"

"I'm surprised at you, Mr. Sparrow. Not any rum?" She pouted a bit. "And I was looking forward to it."

"Well, in that case", Jack said, taking her arm, "I suppose a drop would be okay."

She lifted her eyes at him good-humoredly, and they stopped by the kitchen to get their drinks, then they went out on the terrace themselves.

'It would be quite humorous if they really were out here", Jade said in amusement.

"Perhaps I should check."

"Jack!"

"Well, it wouldn't be polite to stroll in on them, would it, love?" he said, and lightly kissed her cheek. He walked out on the terrace, and Jade waited for him.

"My God, have some propriety!" Jade heard Jack exclaim.

Jade rushed out, to find no one there. "Will? Jack?"

She felt someone come up behind her, putting their hands on her shoulders. She turned around.

"Why, you trickster!"

Jack gave her that devilish, alluring smile, and said, "Well, I finally got you."

They both laughed, and replenished themselves with some tea, and a bit of rum, which Jack actually did not drink a large amount of.

"Jade", Jack said suddenly. "This is the most enjoyment I've had in a very long time, savvy? Being with you. Just…"

"Jack, I…"

Jack cut her off with a kiss. The kiss grew more passionate.

"I…"

They ended for a second, breathing closely, and Jade continued, "I was afraid to…to come to this…more than that, to tell you, really, because I thought you were just like the rest…." She paused. "I love you."

Jack looked her in the eyes. "I love you too." He kissed her again, the kisses becoming more passionate, their bodies' close, as he placed kisses on her décolletage and the kisses moved farther, onto her chest—

"Wait, Jack."

Jack held back, in bated breath.

"This isn't the right time. With tomorrow, and everything. And this could be…too soon."

"I'm sorry love, I just couldn't resist."

She smiled. "Truthfully, neither can I", and she gently kissed him over again. Jack drew her close, his hands wandering.

"Now, now, Jack, not any of that."

"Well, I'd best escort ye to yer quarters afore I get too hopeful."

So Jack suavely accompanied Jade to the room she was staying in.

"Merci, Monsieur Sparrow."

"Tu es le bienvenue."

"Oh, tres bien. I see you've picked up un peu de Français."

"Oui, mademoiselle. I've known some here and there on my travels, ye know."

"Mmm Hmm. Good night."

"Good night."

Jack set off to his quarters, which was the room right across from Jade's.

* * *

Will laid back down on his bed after Elizabeth left, and sighed in contentment.

'_She's so perfect. But, I'll have to keep control until tomorrow…'_

He turned out the light, noticing that it was after 11:00 pm. He couldn't sleep; he was so anxious. After lying there for about 30 minutes, Will got up, turning the light on, and wrote a note. He opened the door, and went to Elizabeth's door. He lifted his hand to knock, but decided not to, for he thought it would be a bad idea if Elizabeth wanted to wait. Instead, he slid the note under the door.

* * *

Elizabeth was sitting in a chair, thinking about tomorrow; no—today. It was already three minutes past midnight.

She glanced to see a piece of paper on the floor. She stood up, and picked it up, reading it. It was from Will.

'_Darling, I know it's late, but I didn't want to bother you. Are you as excited as I am? I love you. I can't wait until we are finally husband and wife tomorrow. Well, you should sleep. Good night, my love.'_

Elizabeth folded the note, and put it her bouquet of roses Will had given to her.

* * *

Tu es le bienvenue: You're welcomeun peu de Français: a little bit of French 


	14. A wedding! Drinks all around!

There'll be no livin' with her after this

Chapter 14-A wedding! Drinks all around!

Disclaimer-No, I don't own POTC…I'm so happy! I got to see Finding Neverland for the 4th time today! It gets better and better… I can't wait for all the awards! I'm excited to see Johnny and Vanessa again (sigh) Anyway, here's your long, awaited chapter—

* * *

"Rise and shine, Elizabeth darling!" Elizabeth woke up to see one of her aunts, Aunt Charlotte, standing over her. 

"Well come on, you have to get ready for your big day!" she exclaimed, a little too cheerfully. She clucked her tongue. "Were you sleeping in this chair all night? Dearie me, the bed's right there. Ah, well."

"What time is it?" Elizabeth asked sleepily.

"Well, it's no time we can afford to lose, that's for sure."

Elizabeth lifted herself up, and looked at the clock. "Aunt Charlotte! How could you not wake me up earlier! I didn't realize it was this late!" She scrambled up from the chair.

Charlotte chuckled. "Now, now, dear, the ceremony's not for a few hours…"

"A few hours! That's all I have?" Elizabeth said frantically, running to the mirror.

Charlotte laughed again.

"And what's so funny, dear Aunt?" Elizabeth said, a bit annoyed.

"Oh, it's just that I remember my wedding day, and I was just like you."

"Really?"

Aunt Charlotte took her hands. "Yes, dear. And it was wonderful, just like yours will be."

"Thank you, Aunt Charlotte", she said, giving her a hug. She was thankful that someone as understanding as her aunt, whom she could always talk to, was here.

"Your welcome. Now, let's get you prim and dressed!"

* * *

Will paced back and forth, biting his finger nails; a nervous habit he'd had for as long as he could remember. The door opening made Will jump. 

"Jack!" he exclaimed, glad to have someone to talk to. "You look rather dashing", he said, suddenly noticing that Jack was wearing a suit.

"Why, thanks very much, mate. Wanted to dress to the nines for me mate's wedding, eh? So, yer alright?"

'I suppose so, Jack. I'm just nervous…"

"Snap out of it, mate! There's no bloody reason ter be! You've loved this bonny lass incessantly, and that's no bloody joke, so now yer goin' to marry 'er. Savvy?"

Jack had an I'm-just-going-to-tell-it-like-it-is way of putting things, which actually helped put Will at ease.

"Thanks, Jack."

Jack could still see his nervousness.

"Here, mate", he said handing him a bottle of rum. "Calm yer nerves."

"Oh, yes, Jack, it's just like you to get me drunk before my wedding so I screw up the vows!"

They shared a laugh.

"Well, of course, mate! What d'ye expect? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"

* * *

Finally, after the several hours left of organizing, primping, setting things up, etc., and any other last minute things that must be done, the time was finally here. 

Will was standing at the altar, Jack standing next to him, as his best man. Jade was seated in the front row; her hair was up, and a few ringlets fell naturally in her face. She was wearing the beautiful green and gold dress Jack had given her. She caught Jack's eye, who glanced at Will, and winked at her. She smiled back.

Everyone grew quiet, and the music began. Will tapped his feet nervously, and Jack elbowed him to stop. Then, as if an angel had appeared, there was Elizabeth. She looked gorgeous. Will thought she was the prettiest he had ever seen her. Her dress was very elegant; made of silk, it trailed in intricate folds, and diamonds sparkled on it. Elizabeth radiated pure happiness as Governor Swann walked her down the aisle. He let her go as they reached the altar.

"I love you", he murmured, and kissed her forehead.

A tear rolled down her cheek. But this moment passed when she stood, facing Will. All Will's anxiousness disappeared when Elizabeth finally stood before him. All he could think about was how much he loved her. Elizabeth shared his thoughts.

And then, it was done. The 'I do's', and the most romantic moment was when Will lifted Elizabeth's veil, and kissed her.

"Ah", everyone in the audience uttered softly, and clapped.

* * *

"Felicitations, congratulations!" Jade exclaimed at the after-party, as she ran up to the couple. 

"Thank you, Miss Rochet", Will said, kissing her hand.

"Yes, thank you", Elizabeth said, hugging her.

"Let's she to our other guests, shall we, darling?"

"Yes", Elizabeth answered, as she kissed Will. "See you later!"

As the couple left, Jack came up to Jade. "Hello love", he said, kissing her shoulder.

"Oh, Jack!"

"I've been dying to see you all day, love."

"Tsk, tsk, Captain Sparrow."

"Oh, you wouldn't want to break a poor pirate rogue's heart, would you?"

"And would that be all that awful?"

Jack put his hand to his heart, and gasped for breath. "See what ye did to ol' Captain Jack…"

"Oh my", Jade said, and kissed his cheek.

"Oh, I believe it's healing."

Jade smiled. "I imagine so. Why must you always captivate me with your allure, Mr. Sparrow?"

"Oh…I don't know", he said, giving her that irresistible look. "It's just part of me charm, right lass? After all, I am Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Oui, oui." She looked over to see Will and Elizabeth dancing in each other's arms. "Aren't they sweet?"

"Hmm? Oh, aye. Aye, Mr. Turner and Miss Swann. Meant for each other, they were."

Jade felt Jack's eyes staying on her. "What is it, Jack?"

"Jade, I'm serious. I've haven't been able to get my mind off you. And when you were sitting during the wedding…I just wanted to bloody take ye away…"

"Jack", Jade said, "I'll discuss this after the wedding."

"Jade—love."

"It's not right to disappear right now."

Jack gave her another look of protest.

"Afterwards.", she said, which told Jack that was the end of the conversation. She left to talk with some other guests.

Jack continued to sit at the table, fingering his champagne glass. _'Bloody women'_ he thought. _'But I do love her'_ Jack chuckled at himself. After all these years of being a womanizer, he had finally found one whom he actually loved. _'There's Captain Jack Sparrow for ye'_

* * *

Will twirled Elizabeth around on the dance floor. He twirled her out, and then she came back, him catching her. They shared a look of rapture, and locked eyes. Will noticed Elizabeth's breathe quicken. 

"The song's nearly over", he said, almost under his breath.

"Yes", she said, their eyes still locked.

"We could leave."

"I haven't thrown the bouquet."

"Oh", he said, his eyes unlocking from hers.

"It's an old tradition, love."

"Of course."

After the song ended, Aunt Charlotte announced for everyone to gather, as Elizabeth threw the bouquet.

She took the bundle of white roses in her hands and threw them in the air; Cassie caught them; she was one of Elizabeth's cousins.

She rushed back to Will after this, who kissed her.

"Ready?"

She nodded.

They went outside, and found a carriage waiting for them. Inside the carriage were at least 10 bouquets of flowers from different people.

"Oh, wow…" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Come on", Will said, as he took her hand and helped her up.

They arrived at hotel they were staying in that weekend within a few minutes. It was one of the most extravagant and exquisite hotels in all of France.

As they went up to their suite, they couldn't keep their eyes of each other. Will had to restrain himself with all his might during the carriage ride, not to draw closer, and start kissing her, etc.

As soon as the door closed, Will kissed her passionately, and she responded to the kisses. They moved until they were against the end of the bed.

Elizabeth pressed Will onto the mattress, and ran her hands along his chest.

She allowed Will to untie the laces on the back of her dress.

"I love you so much…" Elizabeth breathed.

"I love you…"

* * *

Jack found Jade alone, at last, in an empty hallway. 

"Jade, darling, can a pirate speak with you?"

Jade's eyes sparkled when she saw Jack.

"It depends who that is." She fluttered her eyelashes. "I only have a heart for one rather attractive pirate."

"Do ye now?" Jack kissed her affectionately. "Bye the bye, love, who said anythin' about disappearing?" He had a roguish glint in his eyes.

"To _talk."_

Jack laughed. He moved closer to her; his hands caressed her back. He kissed her wholeheartedly; Jade let him.

Without realizing it, Jade felt herself touching the wall.

"Jack", she said, breaking the kiss. "We can't."

"Love—"

"Someone could waltz on through here….I love you Jack."

"Ye know I love you, savvy?" he said meaningfully.

Jade took his hand and they walked out into the fresh, night air.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Well, we can't be doing things in the middle of a hallway, love!"

"And why ever not, Miss Rochet? You know I always look forward to taking risks."

"Absolutely, mon cheri."

"Let's go back to the house, savvy?" Jack said as a carriage pulled up.

* * *

"Oh, look what time i'tis. 12:30 already." Jade noticed, as they went into her quarters. 

"No issue to us, eh, love?" Jack murmured into her ear, and he brought her to the bed, sitting behind her, and kissed her neck. She, all of a sudden, felt her dress loosen, and fall off her shoulders, leaving her in just her translucent slip and her corset.

She curved around and kissed him.

In the midst of this, Jade stopped, putting her hand to her forehead.

"Le champagne me monte a la tete", she said, suppressing a laugh.

She laid back on the bed, her hand still to her forehead.

"No, love", Jack whispered, and he leaned down to kiss her. He stood up, dressing.

"Jack, where are you going", she cried out almost desperately.

"To get ye some sustenance. I know you didn't drink any bloody champagne, and I know you only drink rum with me", he ended with a smile.

She smiled thankfully. "I can never fool Captain Jack Sparrow, can I?"

"No, love. Can't say ye can."

* * *

Elizabeth and Will lay in bed, Elizabeth lying close to Will, with Will's arm wrapped around her. 

"So, I'd say today was rather pleasant."

"Will!" Elizabeth scoffed.

Will laughed, and Elizabeth kissed him.

She sighed. "It's so lovely up here, don't you think?"

"Yes. France is beautiful. And our house…"

"No! I meant this suite."

"Oh! I see", he said, turning to face her.

"The weekend won't be enough."

"But you're forgetting, Elizabeth, about our honey moon, just a week after this. There, you'll really won't want to leave", he responded suggestively.

"Oh, tell me where, love!"

"No, you'll have to wait for that."

"Hmmm", she kissed him again. She then thought of something out of the blue.

"Will, darling, have you seen much of Captain Sparrow and that other lass…Jade?"

"No. Can't say that I have. Why do you ask?"

"Well", she started adjusting her position so that she leaned on her elbow. "Do you think there's something there?"

"Oh, there's definitely something there, my love. I've spent months with them…"

"Oh. Okay", she said, and lay back down, kissing his shoulder. "Is there something _there_?"

"I think so…" he moaned into the passionate kiss he placed upon her lips.

* * *

mon cheri: my darlingLe champagne me monte a la tete: The champagne is going to my head 


	15. True confessions

There'll be no livin' with her after this

Chapter 15-True confessions

Disclaimer: No, I don't own POTC…

interruptedxthought-I was thinking, yes, Jade is a bit surreal. She is not sure what she wants. She knows that she loves Jack, but isn't sure how to take it. Jack is just acting like himself. Do you think I wrote that too abruptly? But Jade has some issues emotionally. For example, she's been getting over her sadness, and what came with it, and happened to have an incident last night. This makes it rather awkward and angst-y…

CaptianAnna13-I'm on my break, so I'm having fun writing, but I won't be able to write for like, a long time after school starts, though.

* * *

Jade awoke to find herself in her bed; the sun was just rising. She became aware that she was in no more than her corset.

"Bloody stupid fatigue!" she cursed to herself. She felt embarrassed that one of these episodes had happened at such a time.

'_He should find un mademoiselle that is actually fit to his standards. God, why must I be such high-maintenance! I'm sure Jack thinks me a turn off…'_

Then she felt ashamed at herself for thinking of Captain Sparrow in such a way.

'_But he is a pirate, so it's expected, but…' _

Jade was confused as to why Jack had not continued, nonetheless. She put these thoughts aside, and looked across the table, where a cup of tea was set.

She sat up, and was thankful her head was clear.

"Mais ceci ne finira jamais?" she sighed despairingly, as she reached for the tea cup, which was, surprisingly, still hot. She began to think about Jack as she drank it, but stopped herself.

"I will never be worthy of Jack. He shouldn't have to go through this", she said audibly, meaning to say it to herself.

"What's this then?"

She looked up, and saw him leaning against the doorway.

"Mr. Sparrow!" she said in surprise. "Oh, I'm utterly exposed…" she quickly wrapped the sheets around her.

He chuckled. "And who's a pirate to care about modesty, love?" He walked towards her.

"See, I knew it!" she exclaimed. "You _are _a pirate for heaven's sake, Jack!" She scrambled up before he could reach her. As she stood and backed away from him, she breathed heavily, as she underwent another spell. But she forced herself not to let it interfere with what needed to be done.

Still breathing very much, she managed, "It's my fault that this happened, and you shouldn't have to deal with someone like me…Find someone else…You should leave"

Jack had a hurt look on his face. Jade took in what she had said. Her head was spinning. She caught her breath as she felt a sharp pain through her body, and started to collapse.

Jack rushed to her, catching her by the arms, and held her. She shuddered, and began to shed tears.

"S'alrigh', lass", he said, as he stroked her hair.

"I don't mean it…I'm not…myself."

"I know", he said.

"But…"

"I care about ye, Jade. Tha's why. Ye should know that."

"Last…"

"Aye, I used to be that way…back in the bloody, wanderin' Tortuga days."

Jade was about to speak again, but Jack hushed her, and just hugged her.

* * *

Governor Swann was walking through the halls, on his way to the kitchen for breakfast, when he came to Jade's room.

"Well, I say…!" he started. But he caught Jack's angry glare, and he quickly moved on.

"I'm just going to force myself to...let it go. Really, now, what happened to decorum?

* * *

Jack closed to the door with his foot (now wary of passersby).

Jade heard the door click, and stepped away from Jack. "No, this isn't right…"

Jack kept his hand on her back, in case something happened. She reached for her negligee, but weakened.

Jack took her by the shoulders, and set her in the armchair. He handed over the negligee, which she wrapped herself with.

"Really, lass. Demureness doesn't bloody take a part, if ye get me gist."

He gave her the cup of tea. "What the bloody hell is ever right, Jade? Ye've changed me…as well as yerself."

"Jack…" She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I know things have changed—"

"Fer the better, savvy?"

"But I don't want you to be burdened with…this. Moi."

Jack kneeled down, so that he was level with her. "Why do ye think that, love?"

Jade was taken aback.

"Do ye truly comprehend my love for you?"

Jade broke down.

"Jack, of course I do, but, I was cautious of going too far with you. And my weakness…"

"It was yer time in bloody Port Royale, lass", Jack broke in. "It—"

"Oui. But I didn't want to go far, because…"

"Tell me, love."

"Because you're a pirate."

Jack looked sympathetic, and then smiled a bit.

"An' ye were afraid to turn pirate yerself, is that it?"

"No…" Jade remained serious. "I know the life. You go to places like Tortuga, and get with numerous filles. I thought it would be the same, and I would just be…un fille out of many."

"No, Jade!" Jack cried out, in disbelief. "You will never just be un fille. You're much more to me…than I could ever bloody imagine savvy? Definitely, it was enjoyable while it lasted, but…"

Jack lifted her chin, and looked into her eyes.

"Jade, love" He stroked her cheek with his hand. "After these 5 months of knowing ye, I've learned a whole bloody lot."

"Jack…"

"Now that Will's married, I'm basically free, an' it would be so like Captain Jack to go waste himself in Tortuga. S'more ter life than that. Life's me ship, the Pearl, an' you."

"Oh, Jack…I have so much affection towards you…I was worried of losing you.'

Jack kissed her forehead.

"You needn't worry, love." He stood up. "My, look at this! I've kept ye in here long enough. We'd best be off a'fore they send out a search party."

"Oui, monsieur, but you've mesmerized me."

Jack extended his hand, and helped Jade up. "Are ye alright? About everything?" he asked concernedly.

"Yes…I'm recovered."

"Listen, love, if I've taken things too quickly…"

"It's okay…"

Suddenly, the bell rang, calling breakfast, which surprised them a bit.

"Alright..." Jack started, taking her arm.

"Oh, I can't go out looking like this."

"An' do ye think I'm any better?" Jack responded with a laugh.

Jade looked at him curiously. "You're perfectly fine!"

"I don't have my effects. Not going anywhere without my effects, love."

Jade laughed. "Of course. No, but, really…."

"Aye", Jack said in defeat, throwing his hands up. "I'll be waitin' for ye."


	16. Pirates

There'll be no livin' with her after this

Chapter 16-Pirates…

Disclaimer: No, I don't own POTC. Ha-ha! I managed to sneak in another chapter before my absence!

interruptedxthought & CaptianAnna-I'm glad you liked that chapt. I personally thought it not in the least my better ones, but merci! Oh, interruptedxthought,

So does Octavia actually have real black diamonds on her finger nails, or is it just, like a design?

Oh, I forgot to put in, **'Mais ceci ne finira jamais' means 'Will this never end?'**

* * *

(Knock, knock, knock)

Governor Swann opened the door to two odd looking pirates, with peculiar noses, that looked as if they had been cut off during a sword fight, then sewed back on, so they were, blue, because there was no blood circulation.

"Well….er, gentleman", he stuttered. Normally he would have yelled at them, calling them malicious rogues, and threatening that they would be hanged for coming here, but in the back of his mind, the Governor was aware of Captain Jack, and these pirates might be his mates.

"Where's", one of the pirates, who was skinny, and had one swerving eye, started, then looked as if he was about to sneeze.

"No, don't bloody sneeze, you idiot!" the other pirate, who was stout, yelled.

"Don't ye think I know that?" The pirate turned fiercely on him. The other pirate rolled his eyes. "Anyhow, where's Captain Jack Sparrow? This is the place, innit?"

"Well, he's inside, but," Governor Swann stopped them from coming in.

"He's attending to…" he remembered Jack's glare when he saw he and Jade. "Some business and he's at breakfast at the moment, so why don't you drop by…"

"No, no, no. We won't cause any bloody interruption, eh, mate?"

"No, no, no", the other pirate answered, then touched his nose sensitively. "Jus' let Sparrow know he owes us."

"As you say", the Governor said and shut the door. "Hmm…peculiar blokes." he mused, but took nothing else of it.

**

* * *

About a week after Comm. Norrington and Belle's dinner….**

_**Hiding in the Navy Guards' office….**_

"So…the officer's come out. Unprepared and unawares. We catch 'em in a cross fire. Send 'em down to Davy Jones' Locker…"

"No, bloomin' idiot!" Pintel said angrily at Ragetti. "Not that way. Now, pay attention. We jus' jump out, and kill 'em in a sword fight."

"Tha's all?"

"Aye, we're doin' what the Captain said."

"The Captain? I thought Barbossa was dead…"

"He is, you bloody idiot! The new Captain!"

"Oh! Mr. Sparrow!" Ragetti winked, and nodded.

"Oh, God", Pintel grumbled.

**

* * *

After Pintel & Ragetti's victorious sword fight**

_**Aboard a commandeered ship**_

"God bloody damnit!", Pintel cursed. "Me nose is bloody numb!"

"Well at least we killed 'em!", Ragetti said cheerfully. He didn't look any better.

"Yeh-now we can't bloody smell, or sneeze, or—"

"Well at least we did wha' the Captain said?"

"Arrr…he better bloody pay us."  
"The Gold…it calls to us…". Ragetti said mysteriously.

"So ye want to be cursed again, is that it?"

"Well, it's no worse than this."

"Oh, never mind."

* * *

After Jade had finished the cup of tea she was feeling much more rejuvenated.

"Hmmm, there must be some special, extra-strength herb in that tea", she thought. Truth was, Jack had gone to his ship, and found some spices and such, which he added, that he knew would help Jade. She never found out about it, though.

She dressed in one of her simple dresses, and met Jack outside her room. As expected, Jack was complete with his hat, his jewelry, his coat, boots, and all the rest of his effects, save for his pistol.

"Ye look marvelous today, love."

"Et vous", she replied, as she took his hand and squeezed it.

A moment of understanding passed between the two, and suddenly, all that had happened seemed to vanish, and the only thing important was that very moment, where they stood, looking into each other's eyes.

They walked to the kitchen, holding hands.

"Reminds me a bit of the Pearl", Jack said, looking around. "Maybe some input from…what's his name?", Jack continued with a smirk.

"But not nearly as fine as the Galley", Jade said.

"Aye."

"Oh, Mr. Sparrow" The Governor walked in. Then he explained what the pirates had told him, to tell Jack.

"Well come on then. Where are they?"

The Governor was about to answer, when Jack said, "Oh don't bother, I'll deal with it later."

"I'll leave you two then", the Governor said. "Uh, Miss Rochet, is it? How are you?"

"Oh, I'm good, Governor."

"Have we…not met before?"

"Um…" Jade nervously glanced at Jack. "No, we…haven't."

"Oh. Must be my mistake then. There used to be a maid who worked at my house, and I've sworn…Oh, never the matter. Good day."

"Farewell, mate", Jack said a bit loudly.

"Well, that was a close one, love", Jade said after he had left.

"Hmm" Jack considered, stroking his mustache. "If the timing's right, I know who they are."

"It's not anything dangerous, Jack."

"Oh! No, my dear. It's something quite reassuring."

"Oh. You make me so interested, Jack!"

"Well, it's most definitely reassuring on your part."

"Yes…" she pushed him to continue, her eyes sparkling with interest. Jack thought she was so striking, he abruptly had the urge to kiss her. He did so, then said,

"Okay, after we're finished here, I'll let you in on my secret."

Jade leaned forward, across the counter, and kissed him, as a consequence of feeling tempted to do so.

"I hope you do, Mr. Sparrow."

* * *

At around 10:36 am, Jack and Jade headed towards the docks, where they found the two pirates waiting.

"'Ello, Cap'n!", one if them said.

"Pay attention, mate!", the other growled at him impatiently. "There's a lass present", he whispered, but was loud enough so Jack and Jade could hear.

Jade blushed, but Jack just rolled his eyes, as the two bowed to Jade.

"Pleased to meet you", Jade said.

"This is Pintel an' Ragetti, Jade", Jack said, addressing them.

"What bloody 'appened to ye? Got yer noses chopped off er something?"

"As a matter of fact, Cap'n, we was fight'n", Pintel started.

"Yeh, we was fight'n—", Ragetti broke in.

"I'm tellin' the story!"

"Oh. Sorry, mate."

"Anyway, we was fight'n, an' there was five bloody ice-cream blokes jus' pop ou' of nowheres—"

"Ou' of nowheres!"

"Aye, and we was fight'n 'em with our swords, eh, Cap'n?"

"Aye. Go on", Jack responded.

"An' they bloody did the mos' unexpected thing, eh, mate?"

"Aye. Unexpected."

"What did the ice-cream blokes do, mates?", Jack prodded them, already knowing the answer.

"They bloody cut off our noses!" Pintel and Ragetti answered in unison.

"Oh dear", Jade said.

"Aye, lass!" Pintel exclaimed.

Jack burst out laughing.

All three of them said at the same time, "Jack!"

"Cap'n!"

"Captain!"

"Well, I told you, mates, when I almost got my nose cut off, I had somethin' up my sleeve…"

"Ye got somethin' up yer sleeve, Cap'n?"

"Oh, aye", Jack said, tried his hardest not to start laughing again. Jade put her hand to her mouth to try herself from laughing as well.

"Somethin' up yer sleeve…", Pintel echoed. "Aye, tha's sneaky, Cap'n. Almos' not honest, eh?"

"Pays to be dishonest when yer fight'n mate, remember", Jack said, looking them square in the eye. "A dishonest man ye can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly."

Pintel and Ragetti stared at him for a few moments.

"Aye. We'll remember tha'."

Jade couldn't hold it in any longer, and started laughing. Jack turned to her, and gave her that devilish smile, and also started laughing.

Pintel and Ragetti stood there, shaking their heads.

After regaining composure, Jade said, "So, how did you two manage to get into a horrible sword fight?"

"Fer you, lass."

"For…me?" She looked at Pintel and Ragetti, then at Jack.

"Alright then, I confess", Jack said. "It was my intention to rescue you, sail off to France, raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer their weasley black guts out?"

"Whose weasley black guts?", Jade questioned. This time, Pintel and Ragetti were chuckling in the background.

"Why the ice-cream blokes, of course, Jade."

"The ice-cream blokes?", Jade said slowly and skeptically, to make sure she was correct.

"Aye! Ye know those bloody good fer nothin' guards tha' tried to do somethin', an' deserve to die, who bloody well did die, aye they did! An' they—"

"Oh!", Jade said, her face lighting up in recognition. "Oh, my, you didn't kill off the whole fleet, I hope!", she said, looking at them.

They looked at one another. "Well, as ye know, love, I killed that one…"

"Yes, I remember", she said, really not wanting to remember that frightful evening.

"An' we jus' killed…"

"We killed abou' half of 'em", Ragetti said optimistically.

"No, not bloody half! 'Bout a fourth."

"Mind, only the _bad_ ones, love."

Jack, Pintel, and Ragetti ended, wondering how Jade would react.

"Oh! You are too kind to a lass like me!", Jade exclaimed, as she ran up to Pintel and Ragetti, thanking them.

"Even though it might have been a bit…much. At least, if I should ever return, I won't have to deal with them…But won't they know, and something…"

"Dishonesty", was Jack's answer.

Jade thought about this for a moment then said, "Magnifique."

"I'll never know how you do things, Jack", she said, and kissed him.

"Definitely another lass", Ragetti muttered.

"Aye. Tha's the Captain."

After breaking the kiss, Jack said, "Thank ye, mates."

"What about what ye owe us, Captain?", Pintel said in protest.

"Well…ye get to stay in me best rooms in the Pearl, and have all the rum ye want!"

"Captain!", they yelled after him in protest, but he was already walking away, arm in arm with Jade.


	17. Pirate's compassion

There'll be no livin' with her after this

Chapter 17-Pirate's compassion

Disclaimer: No, I don't own POTC… Yeah! It's Friday night! I have time to type! And I actually have like no work this weekend! I didn't think I'd be able to update this soon!

REMINDER: People's choice awards-Sunday, Jan. 9th. Johnny alert!

* * *

"So, Jack", Jade mused, fingering a cup of tea (of which Jack had given her…wink), as she sat in a chair in Jack's quarters, while Jack sat on the bed, facing her. "You must tell me the whole story."

"Alright, love", he granted. He leaned forward, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Hmmm…Well, after yer encounter…of course ye knew what happened there…I spoke to ol' Pintel an' Ragetti. They were aboard the Pearl at the time, as a matter of fact, love."

Jade nodded.

"So, I come to 'em and…ye know I'm the Captain, so they did wha' I said…"

"Oui, I understand what happened next…but what I don't understand is how you managed all this without getting caught." She stirred the tea with a spoon and took a sip.

"Hope ye wouldn't ask that, love", he said and smiled. "That's just always goin' to be one of Captain Jack's secrets."

"Oh, seriously, Jack. You didn't just…let's say, commandeer a ship, or something…You've _killed_ people. And that won't be taken lightly, love."

"But ye see, Jade, I'm a pirate. A scallywag. I admit it, and I'm used to this sort of thing, an' I know how to get out of it unnoticed."

"But—"

"Ye know, I almost got hanged for my running through the raindrops."

"Jack!", Jade exclaimed worriedly.

"However! I've learned my lesson, darling, an' that's the last…" he paused, searching for the right word. "Necessary thing like that I'll do."

"Necessary! I should think not. It was rather…reckless of you, Jack."

"Of course it was, love!", he responded, humor in his voice.

She played with one of her curls. "Again, I must point out that you killed 5 guards, was it?"

"Including that _one_, aye."

"Um", she thought about what she would ask next, contemplating over whether to be upset about this truly pirate behaviour. "You know those guards who were also there? Who were…" she struggled with her words. "Threatening me" tears stung at her eyes, as she thought of what might have happened if Jack hadn't been there.

Jack took her hand. "It's alright love."

She composed herself, sighing. "Well…were they…the ones?"

"That they were, love", Jack said, looking at her intently.

"Oh…"

"Now do ye know?"

"Yes," she uttered softly, and embraced Jack. "They were going to…" she put her hand to her lips, scarcely able to say the words herself. "Do the same to me…"

She felt a shiver down her spine as she suddenly felt afraid. Jack pulled her close.

"It's all over now, love."

"Mmm", she nodded. "But why would they do that?" she had to ask.

Jack looked angry. "Because they wanted to get back at me."

He looked back at Jade, sitting there, appearing fearful.

"Aye, they're awful blokes, they are. Not all of 'em, I must say, but…so I took my revenge on them. That was the last bloody straw."

Jade understood; she knew what an unspoken victory this must be for dear Jack, and she felt she was the luckiest lass to have him. She shivered.

"Come here, love", Jack said softly, and Jade sat next to him on the bed, and kissed him.

"Well, now, what was that for?', Jack said.

"Oh don't be like that, darling!"

Jack laid down, pulling Jade down with him, and kissed her.

"How 'bout spending the night I here?', Jack whispered in her ear.

Jade sat up. "Love…"

He smiled, and moved close to her. "I'm not going to try anythin', love."

"Really? Now the Captain Jack Sparrow that I know is quite a libertine…"

He cut her off with another kiss. Jade breathed in his scent of pirate-ness, which she couldn't even explain herself; and his distinctiveness; the scent reminded her of spice, with a hint of rum.

"Jus' stay with me, savvy?" He turned the bed down.

"Alright", Jade consented. "I suppose you'll want something in exchange for offering me your quarters." She slipped off her dress, and lay down next to Jack.

"I tell ye, lass, if ye keep doin' this to me…" he kissed her intensely. "I just might…"

Jade drew the covers over her, and Jack looked at her for a moment, and then went to change.

He blew out the candle, and lay next to Jade, who seemed to be asleep. His hands lingered on her waist as he kissed her neck.

"Mmm", she said softly.

"11:05", Jack murmured.

"Jack, love", Jade whispered suddenly, turning towards him. "Merci beaucoup."

"I love you, Jade." He brushed his hand across her cheek.


	18. Revealing

There'll be no livin' with her after this

Chapter 18-Revealing

Disclaimer: No, I don't own POTC… BTW, interruptedxthoughts, the fact that Johnny is in The Libertine is why I added that line. LOL…I can't wait for that movie to come out!

I probably won't be able to put up anymore chapters till next weekend, cause exams are next week (bleh). Johnny won best actor for the People's choice awards! He didn't come, but he made a speech from France.

Johnny alert: Golden Globes! Sunday, Jan. 16th!

* * *

Jack lay there, reminiscing about the night. He was still half-asleep, and it suddenly hit him. He rolled over, and saw that the other side of the bed was unoccupied. He just gazed for a few moments, before he realized that Jade was not there. 

"What the devil?", he exclaimed, as he got up. "Must this always happen?"

* * *

"Mere?" the young woman walked cautiously into the pleasant house, she had once called her home. When she heard no answer, she walked into the family room. 

"Mere? Pere?", she called again. She stopped at the mantel, and picked up a statuette of a ballerina that she loved when she was a girl.

""Who is it?" came a heavily French accent.

The young woman spun around, and ran to the figure, embracing her.

"Oh, Jade, mon amor!"

"Mom!"

They were speechless for a few moments, as they hadn't seen each other for quite a few years.

"My, my, look at you!", Jade's mother exclaimed, as she stepped back. "How you've grown…you're so beautiful and slender."

"Oh, mom!" Jade looked back at her mother. She was as lovely as she had always been, even though her beauty had palled over time.

"Well, darling, it's been at least 5 years, now. What are you doing back? I mean, what has happened?"

Jade blushed slightly, and brushed a loose strand away from her face, which had fallen out of the clips, of which she held her pretty tresses back. "It's a long story, mother. And, I wanted to see you. You know before I left that I wanted to come back. J'adore le France."

Her mother sighed, putting her hand to her lips. "Lots of things changed, Jade."

Jade looked at her questioningly.

"For one thing, your father is in Spain."

"Spain?"

"Oui…."

Jade looked heartbroken.

"Jade…I'm sorry."

"No. C'est bien", she said sarcastically.

"Darling, you know your father and I like to move around a lot…", she shrugged futilely, and chuckled halfheartedly. "Que voulez-vous?"

"You know why I left in the first place, mom? Because I was tired of you and pere doing this all the time."

"Darling, if you just told us how you felt…"

"You wouldn't listen."

"Well, love, perhaps we can start telling each other things now", Madame Rochet said earnestly, taking her daughter's hand. "As you'll come with us", she added.

"No! Mere", Jade answered, still bitter. "I will not leave the one I love."

"Jade!"

Jade was now filled with distress. "Mom, you've been making me do these things in all mon vie. I won't stand for it."

Madame Rochet frowned at her, as she had done when Jade was a little girl. "I can't believe you! Your love? You'll do…"

"Mere! I'm a woman now", Jade exclaimed and rushed to the door. Her mother went after her, stopping her as she took her arm.

Before she could retort, Jade said, "I thought I could just say 'Bonjour', but obviously that was a mistake. You've never changed. I love you, mother, but you can't rule my life ceaselessly."

Jade raced out of the house, running as swiftly as she could down the hill, until she reached the marketplace. She stopped, catching her breath, and putting her hand to her forehead.

"I knew she would make me do something like this."

She looked up, her hand still resting across her forehead, and saw her mother at the door. Presently, Madame went back into the house.

Jade sighed, and sat down at a nearby table. She was still quite unsettled from this unexpected outburst.

* * *

Jack paced back and forth around Jade's quarters. 

"Where the bloody hell could she be!", Jack muttered to himself. He worried sick about her.

"Damn, she shouldn't go out in this condition. Somethin' could happen to her", he ran his hands through his hair, and sighed, trying to calm himself down. He briskly walked out of the room, and made his way to the kitchen. He sat down, and drummed his fingers on his chin.

He suddenly heard the front door click, and raced to it. He went to Jade, who looked fatigued, but her gold and emerald eyes lit up when she saw him.

"Bloody, damn it love, what the bloody devil did ye think ye were doin'?"

"It's nothing, Jack", she said, trying to brush away the subject. She looked at him blissfully. "I'm just so happy to see you."

"God, you're so beautiful" he kissed her.

He took her to the kitchen, and sat her down in a chair. She sat carefully, and recuperated herself.

"Jade, ye know ye shouldn't jus' go somewhere in yer state."

"I know, love. It was a mistake…" she faltered, and Jack sat next to her.

"I went to see my mother…"

"Really, now?"

"Oui. I shouldn't have. She doesn't approve of my decisions…But I suppose that's right, since I don't approve of hers….I love you, Jack, and I'm so relieved to see you."

She kissed him passionately, and they began to move out of the room;

"There's the libertine I know…", she breathed, and Jack resumed kissing her, his hands wandering along her back.

There were some sounds of a door and some talking in the background, but it went ignored.

They were in the hallway, almost to Jack's quarters, when the talking grew louder, and someone bounded in.

"Oh! God…!"

There was a gasp.

Jack and Jade broke the kiss. It was Jade's turn to gasp.

"Will", Jack said, a bit breathlessly, his hands still around Jade's waist. He glanced over at Elizabeth, who had a look of pure shock on her face.

"Oh dear", Jade uttered in the same breathless tone as she rested her head on Jack's shoulder.

Will cleared his throat, and said, "Well, we'll be, uh…Come on, Elizabeth."

He took his wife by the hand, and had to practically drag her away.

Still in complete shock, she managed as they walked away, "But Will! It's Jack! I didn't know it was this serious…!"

The sound of their voices dimmed as they went outside, and to the other side of the house.

"Now…where were we, love?"

"Jack"

"Aye", he said, not resisting to kiss her again.

"We're found out now…"

"It's Will an' Elizabeth, Jade."

"Oui, but soon…everyone else is going to find out."

"Hmmm", Jack paused for a moment, seeming to be contemplating. "Ah, well. There's no harm in it, eh?"

"You're so hot, darling", she said, her hands moving to his shoulders. "But, the grand couple is here now, and poor Will, and even more so poor Elizabeth, who didn't even have an idea…"

"Don't think they're too happy, eh?"

Jade smiled. "And besides the fact, that, again, we're in the hallway…"

"Oh, we almost made it, savvy?", Jack said, motioning to the door of the room. "You're not goin' to suggest we talk to them now, love?"

"Mmm."

"An' just pretend nothing happened?"

Just at that moment Governor Swann walked by, and Jack took his hands off her waist, and moved a bit off from her.

"Ah! Just looking for you, Captain, Miss Rochet. Mr. and Mrs. Turner have arrived back."

"Oh!"

"We shall have a spot of tea with them out on the terrace."

"Alright, Governor", Mr. Sparrow said tolerably.

He let Governor Swann walk ahead of them.

"I guess we'll have to pretend…just a bit…for now", Jade whispered.

Jack took her arm as they walked. "Jus' don't make me pretend too much, lass."

* * *

Mere: Mother 

Pere: Father

J'adore le France: I love France

Que voulez-vous: What do you expect?

mon vie: My life


	19. Amoureux

There'll be no livin' with her after this

Chapter 19- Amoureux

Disclaimer: No, I don't own POTC…Grrr; I'm getting major withdrawals for not seeing FN...And I have to wait till March! (sob)

* * *

"Oh, it's good to see you!", Jade exclaimed.

"How are ye, mate?"

Will and Elizabeth looked at Jack and Jade suspiciously, but Will broke the silence.

"Jack…So, we're brilliant. How have uh (cough)…" Elizabeth nudged him. "You…been?"

"Oh, bloody brilliant, mate."

There was an awkward silence again, as the couples looked at one another.

Elizabeth let out an exasperated sigh. They all turned to her.

"Come now; let's not dance around the subject!"

Jack opened his mouth to speak, when;

"What subject, my dear?" Governor Swann approached him.

Elizabeth glanced at Will, and then Jack, who shook his head.

"Um, nothing, father, we were just talking about…where Will and I are going to honey moon before long." Elizabeth smartly changed the subject as she turned at smiled at her husband.

"Oh yes. I decided to keep it a secret."

Will and Elizabeth sat down at the glass table, Will sitting next to Elizabeth, and the Governor across from them. Jack and Jade followed their lead, sitting at the end.

They conversed light-heartedly with the Governor and the couple, but were nervous that their relationship would slip out.

As the three of them were engaged in a conversation that dealt with the whereabouts of the honeymoon, and Elizabeth pestering to know more, Jade turned to Jack.

"So, the Governor doesn't know, does he?"

"Nay, I don't believe so. He just doesn't figure out these things that quickly, if ye know what I mean."

"Well, as I think of it, us being let out isn't quite bad, really, now, is it?"

"Well, no, love, but, the whole bloody town'll know, ye know, with all our ties an' everythin'."

"Oh", Jade realized. "Forgot about that. Oh, and mon mere is the worst of it. If she finds out…oh, she'll probably tell everyone she knows…She'll make sure of it, even before she goes to Spain."

"You didn't mention that."

"Oh, je vous plains." She looked up to see that the three had gotten up, and were standing and chatting at the balcony.

"Hmm, that's curious."

"Aye…so", Jack ran his hand down her arm. "It's quite an opportune moment to get away."

Jade smiled, and started to lean over to kiss him, but stopped herself. "Won't they notice?"

"Really, love, Will'll make an excuse, an' if he doesn't, I'll…do something to him."

He took her hand as they stood up. "An' I want to talk to ye about what happened with your mother."

"Alright, let's sneak away; hasten."

Jack looked to see Will and Elizabeth still talking and laughing, as the Governor chatted with them.

* * *

"…..Yes, I believe so", Will said in answer to a question of the Governor.

Elizabeth smiled, but her smile vanished as she suddenly struggled for breath.

"Darling, are you alright?", Will asked concernedly, looking at her closely.

She breathed in a bit, and said, "Yes, I'm fine."

"Well, my congratulations to you both, again, and I'll take my leave", Elizabeth's father said. "Oh, seems like we've completely left the Captain and Miss Rochet out of our conversation". He looked about, seeing if they were still there.

"We'll be able to talk with them later", Will said promptly. "It'll be late, anyway."

"Very well", the Governor replied, and left.

Will turned to her. "Are you sure you're okay, my love? You're not under the weather…?"

"Oh, for heaven's sake Will, of course not. You shouldn't fret so much over trifle things. I'm perfectly fine."

He continued to look uncertain.

She kissed him on the cheek. "Just caught my breath is all, love."

"Okay", he said and kissed her back. "By the way…we'll be leaving in the middle of the next week."

Elizabeth pulled back. "What?"

"I made reservations a tad bit early."

"Oh, Will, that's marvelous! Oh…"

"What is it?"

"I almost forgot; we must attend a party since we've just married, two nights after tomorrow. You _know_ how much they bore me."

"Well, it's your family's wishes. In the meantime…" he kissed her fully, tilting her back.

* * *

They stood near the door, enveloped in a kiss.

"Still in the hall", she said in almost a laughing whisper.

Kissing her more deeply, he pulled her close, as he shoved open the door, and it closed with a 'click', and pushed her down onto the bed.

"Not feeling risky?"

"I can't resist anymore, love…"

She rolled on top of him, and kissed him again, filled with passion; her hands roamed under his shirt.

He moved his hands along her back until he felt the laces, and her gown fell to the floor.

"Jade, love…"

* * *

She looked at the clock on the wall. It was 2:00 am. She felt a touch against her hip and a kiss on her shoulder.

She turned her head, so that she could kiss him.

"Love," he murmured.

"Hmm?"

He brushed away a ringlet of hair that fell across her face and kissed her again.

"We never got a chance to chat. Wonder why?", he said roguishly.

"I don't know that one." She brought her hand up to his face and stroked his mustache.

'But, with what happened today…yesterday. My mum has never really been all there. She supports some of my decisions, but she and mon pere were always in another world. And she was always making me do things….like the move to Spain."

"What!', Jack said in surprise, as he sat up a bit. "Yer not…"

"No! I would never...Especially with my relationship with them now et je amoureux de vous."

He rolled her over and kissed her amorously. "Moi aussi…"

* * *

je vous plains: I'm sorry

et je amoureux de vous: and I'm in love with you

Moi aussi: Me too


	20. It's Jack, alright

There'll be no livin' with her after this

Chapter 20-It's Jack, alright

Disclaimer: No, I don't own POTC…

* * *

(Ring, ring, ring)…pause…(ring, ring, ring)

"What the bloody hell time is it?" Jack moaned.

"Time to get up", came the answer. Jack heard a rustle of sheets, but he kept his eyes closed.

He finally opened his eyes to the bright, late-morning sunlight. He watched Jade sit up, then sink back down.

"Or not", she sighed.

"Ye alright, love? Cause I'll do anythin', savvy?", he said, rubbing her back.

"I'm just…tired a bit, I expect."

(Ring, ring, ring)

"What the bloody hell is that?"

Jade laughed. "We're _supposed_ to be in the kitchen at the moment."

"Oh. I suppose we'd best stay here then."

"That sounds dreadfully tempting, Mr. Sparrow."

He kissed her. "Would ye fancy anythin', Miss Jade?"

"Peut-être", she voiced softly, as she lifted herself up a bit so that she leaned back against the pillow.

"Alrigh'", Jack replied, and made a move to get up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be just a tic, love." He gave her a quick kiss, and threw on his attire.

* * *

"Elizabeth, are you alright? You don't look sound…" Will asked uneasily as they walked through the hall.

"Will, darling, I told you I'm fine. I guess I'm just worked up about the festivity the night after tomorrow."

She halted for a second, and said, "God, this corset is uncomfortable!", and put her hand to her chest.

"Darling?"

"I'm sorry", she said, giving a weak smile. "Just talking to myself."

"No, um…must you wear that bloody thing? Apologies for my language; picked it up here and there; but really, it would be much easier if you didn't have it on when we were going to…"

"Will! Don't be inappropriate. You never know whose watching."

He smiled, then said, "But, if it's bothering you…"

"No, dear, it's okay" she ended as they sat reached the kitchen.

"_Da da da da, da da da, da da da da…"_

"What is……Jack!", she answered her own question. "What have you…?"

"Oh, 'ello mates", he nodded to the couple.

"Jack, you've got, um…", Will started.

Jack ignored him, and took a couple bottles of rum, and other refreshments.

Will looked at Elizabeth for help.

"Captain Sparrow."

"Aye?"

"It appears that you have _rouge_ on…you."

"Oh! Damn…", he cursed to himself, and hurriedly left.

* * *

"Will, darling!", Elizabeth exclaimed. "I knew it!"

"Sh!"

"But, Will! I can't keep this much longer!"

"I know Elizabeth, but do you realize the position he's in? She's in?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, just keep quiet for at least a little while."

"Oh, okay", Elizabeth consented reluctantly.

* * *

Jack rushed into the room. Jade was still lying in bed, with her negligee on, and the sheets wrapped around her.

She sat up a bit more.

"Jack, what's the matter? Did you happen to encounter someone?"

"Jade, ye could have mentioned somethin' bout how I looked before I left."

"You look enticing à moi", she answered good-humoredly.

Jack looked at her half-skeptically.

"Oh!", she realized, then laughed.

"Come again?"

"I'm sorry, love. I shouldn't have been wearing rouge…Oh, did anyone see you?"

"Oh, aye, mostly Mrs. Turner."

"Mon dieu..."

"But…nevertheless, can't control all that happens, love", he sat down beside her, and handed her a flask of rum.

She drank some, and then said, "So what are they up to?"

"As a matter of fact, I heard a smidge of what they were talking about—Miss Swann's corset."

"Jack!"

He laughed. "I'm just sayin' what I heard, love."

"Hmmm" she shook her head. "I really ought to get dressed but I'd rather not."

"Then don't."

"But you're already dressed, so…"

"Oh, that's quite easy to correct, miss…"

Jade kissed him.

"An' what bout your corset?"

"Quoi corset?"

* * *

(hit) (hit) (hit!)

"Jesus…" Jack muttered as he broke the kiss.

"Quoi?"

"I'm ignoring the bloody rocks that are hitting the window."

"Perdon?" Jade looked at Jack curiously, and then she too heard the noise.

"So much for bloody peace an' quiet."

"Oh, don't complain so much, love."

Jade put on her robe and made to stand up, but Jack pulled her back down, kissing her neck.

"Leave it, love."

"Jack, there must be a reason someone's pelting rocks at the window."

* * *

"Ye know, he's just bloody left us hangin' fer like a week, eh?", Ragetti grumbled.

"Aye! We already talked about this, mate! Tha's why were a-goin' back to Port Royal, but firs', Tortuga."

"Yeh, wha' good is stayin' here anyway? Nothin' round…eh? I guess we'll be havin' ter take the Pearl."

"No, ye bloody idiot!", Pintel exclaimed. "Do ye know wha' Captain Sparrow would do ter ye?"

"Worse then me bloody nose gone?"

Pintel looked serious. "Aye…"

"Oh…s'good 'nough, then. But we don't have no ship."

"The Cap'n'll see to it."

* * *

Jade walked around the bed, and chanced a glance at the window.

"Oh!"

"No one's about, right?"

"Jack, it's your mates. What're they're names…And what's the time anyway?"

"Damn, that's jus' bloody brilliant. I forgot about what I should do with the blokes."

Jade moved towards the door.

"Jade, love, where…'?"

"If you're not going to talk to them, I will. And plus, it's getting late."

"No, no, no!", he rushed up. "They mustn't know either!"

"But they've already seen us together…"

"Aye, but they don't _know_; they won't remember. An' if they find out again, they'll, ye know…"

"Ah. Fine. You're just going to keep me cooped up in here all day…"

"Jade, I never get to keep ye cooped up in here all day."

"You have a point, I suppose", she said, giving in.

"God, I don't want to bloody bargain right now, but, I'll be back in a tic", he said.

* * *

Jack dressed, and then went out, sneaking quietly past, as to not be noticed, and inaudibly opened the door.

He made his way to the side of the house, and looked at the two pirates, their backs turned towards him.

"Ehem. What do ye bloody want now, mates?"

"Cap'n!"

"Ye left us hangin' Captain."

"An' we know why…" they said, hushing their voices.

"We know you're 'ere, poppet! Come out…"

"What in Davy Jones' Locker are ye talking about? Have ye been to Tortuga or the like…?"

"Well, the thing is, Captain, we've a-come ter tell ye two things. Firs', we're a-goin' back to Tortuga to wait."

Jack turned at them. "Where's Gibbs?"

"The…ship."

"The Pearl?"

"Aye."

"Alrigh'. Ye are goin' with the crew?"

"No, jus' some o' them."

Jack began to pace, in thought. "I'll have to acquire a ship, then."

"An' Captain, speakin' o' ships, we haven't one", Ragetti added.

"Errr", Pintel grumbled in exasperation.

"Besides tha', what is it ye were going to tell me?", Jack continued.

"Oh…Bout yer bonny lass", Pintel started.

"Aye. I don't need ye to interfere, and let everyone bloody know. An' don't go round spreading lies neither."

"Right, Cap'n..."

* * *

Peut-être: Maybe

à moi: to me

Mon dieu: Dear me

Quoi: What


	21. There she goes

There'll be no livin' with her after this

Chapter 21-There she goes…

Disclaimer: No, I don't own POTC…. Captain Anna- the literal meaning of rouge en Français is red, but I meant like the real meaning: lipstick/makeup…savvy? You can picture it now, right? Très bien. :)

* * *

Elizabeth rolled over, narrowing her eyes as she faced the bright morning sunlight.

"Ooh", she groaned, as she did so, carefully rubbing her uncomfortable rib cage, and taking in a breath.

"No wonder. I didn't take this thing off last night", she realized, and tried to pull loose the laces of her corset.

Ring, ring, ring!

"Oh! Stupid bell. Will, darling", she turned over, but he wasn't there, neither was he in the room at all.

"Hmmm", she pondered, and then rose to get ready.

* * *

"Will! Darling! Where…? Oh! Good morning, father."

"Ah, there's my daughter!", he came up to her, and kissed her forehead.

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Will?"

"Yes, actually, he went out for a bit earlier this morning."

"Really? He didn't mention anything to me", she half-complained.

"What's that?"

"Oh, nothing. Is…Wait, where is everybody?"

"You mean that rogue? He went out…trying his best to do it secretly, if I do say so, myself."

"Is Miss Rochet here?"

"Ah, no. I actually saw her talking to someone last night through the window…Now that I remember; she seemed quite upset when she came back in…" At this, the Governor started to muse. "She really didn't look well. The Captain was comforting her when they came in, though…"

"Oh…" They were both quiet for a moment.

"But, to answer your question, yes, I believe she and Captain Sparrow have gone out somewhere."

"Oh", she smirked a bit. "Well, they've been in for almost two days…Anyway. But, father, what am I to do all day?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Elizabeth laughed. "I'm just jesting."

"Well, dear, I must see to some things, so I'll be working in the office. I expect you to act as a lady…"

"Father! I'm not a little girl!"

"Alright", he softened again. "I'm sorry you're alone for the time being."

"It's alright. You really don't know what Will is up to?"

"Can't say I do, dear."

"Oh well. You go work, and I'll attend to my _ladylike _activities."

He chuckled, then parted her.

* * *

"Jack, I can't do this!", Jade sobbed. She was so worked up she was shaking.

"Love. Love, calm down", Jack said, sitting down next to her, and putting his arm around her. "Jade, love…"

"Jack…I don't know what she's going to do. She's hell bent on controlling my life, and she's just doing this to get back at not being able to do it for the years I was gone." She brushed a tear away.

"Darling, listen" He took her trembling hands. "It was totally out of bloody order the way Pintel an' Ragetti just blurted out that they had met with Madame Rochet; I don't even know how they got bloody involved."

"Pourtant…"

"They're off in Tortuga now, so that's…over with, in the least. I've handled it." He kissed her cheek. "I know you had a hard time last night."

"I can't believe her! C'est horrible! She just came in like that…If she truly acted as she should, then it wouldn't be…", she sighed, weakening. "Si dificile. And you know that everyone must know, something…"

"Ah, but ye see, love, I pretended I was going out, an' ol' Governor Swann saw me, so he thinks we're…out right this moment."

Jade suddenly felt faint, and fell against him. Jack held her, and laid her down on the bed.

"Jade, you're very worried about this." A look of great concern crossed over his face. She started to sit up, but her head became blurry. Jack rushed to her.

"Love", she whispered. He lightly kissed her.

"I'll go sort it out, darling."

She reached for his hand. "Jack…", was all she could manage.

"You need to rest. I'll handle it."

"Jack, I don't want to leave you; now."

"Love, that disagreement was uncalled for. Especially when you're in this state." He pondered for a moment.

Tears brimmed in Jade's eyes. "I'm worried about what she'll do to you."

Jack's eyes sparked with a sudden laughter. "What she'll do me?" He went over to the bed, and sat, leaning over her. "I think you're forgetting a very important thing, love."

She smiled gently. "What's that?"

He leaned in close, and whispered in her ear, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

She sighed and pulled him down to kiss her.

"You're right, Jack."

"About what, love?"

"Tout." She breathed unevenly, and Jack supported her as she attempted to rise once more.

"Oh, what am I going to do?"

"You're hassled about all this bloody mess."

"What if I don't go?", she voiced hopefully, but inside, she knew it could be a risk. "There's nothing she could do about it, right?" She leaned back in the chair, and drew her hand over her eyes for a moment. Letting out a breath, she continued. "Je…suis confondre, quioque. Pourquoi? Je n'en peux plus." She began to fiddle with the hands. "I will not go. Je ne peux pas entrer dans il avec la."

She lifted her eyes over at Jack, who was quietly leaning his back against the door, his arms folded, and a self-satisfied look on his face. "Pardon, but…"

"That's a step forward, love", he said.

"Jack!", she moaned.

He went to her, and taking her hands, he lifted her up, and kissed her. "Come along, then. Let's not worry bout this."

* * *

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack, drink up me hearties yo ho. We maraud and embezzle…Oh, this is pointless!"

Elizabeth cried out, as she pricked her finger with the needle of which she was using to sew.

"Ladylike activities, indeed." She held up what she was working on;

"What is this?" she scoffed at herself. "I'd forgotten what I used to in the house all day. Being a _pirate_ and such is more exciting than this."

She reluctantly went back to sewing. _'There's nothing more to do anyway…"_

"More dangerous", she muttered to herself, thinking about when she had to live amongst the pirates. "More likely to die...Likely to get your hand cut with a knife instead of a puny needle…Likely to get harassed…" She thought on this subject a bit more. "Well! I'll just stay here then, and like a proper lady, I'll patiently wait for my husband to return."

She continued sewing for several minutes, then became annoyed, and stopped.

She rested her chin in her hand. "Or I could see what I'm to wear at tomorrow's ball."

She sat there for a few more moments in silence, staring out the window, then got up.

She walked quickly out of the little room, and turned the corner, when she bumped into someone.

"Ah…", she cried out softly, as that someone bumped against her side.

"Miss Swann. Terribly sorry."

She looked up. "Jack."

"Elizabeth…", he nodded, and started off. Elizabeth noticed a figure behind him.

"Jade."

"Elizabeth", she returned.

Elizabeth noticed she looked a bit drained.

"Excuse me", Jack said, and brushed swiftly past Elizabeth, taking Jade along with him.

Elizabeth stepped aside, and watched them go into the galley, Jack seeming to support Jade.

"I wonder about her", Elizabeth mused to herself.

She went into the master bedroom, and looked through the closest.

"Let's see, there's that dress…That dress…Oh, that's pretty…No…uh!"

She flopped down in a chair, and just stared at the attire in the closet. "This decision is too hard." She looked at the clock, and saw that it was 4:00 pm.

Feeling already bored and exasperated with the whole thing, she left, and wandered until she sat down in the study.

"…Then when I find the right dress, I have to find extra time to find the right corset…Oh, forget it. I hate wearing the damn thing anyway."

"Hate wearing what?"

"Will!"

She jumped up, and Will took her in his arms and kissed her. The kisses grew deeper, and his hands massaged across her back. He continued to kiss her, pushing her back. He moved the kiss to her shoulder; she felt him touch against her rib cage and flinched a bit.

He paused, and muttered, "Ok?"

"Yes."

"How bout we finish this tonight?"

"Oh, no." She kissed him again. "Why don't we finish right now?"

"Really?", he said, moving closer.

* * *

"Elizabeth…" "Darling…"

She kissed him, which broke his words.

* * *

She was startled by a kiss. "We should go to dinner", she said, turning to him.

"Yes. It's nearly six o'clock."

"Alright, then", Elizabeth said, and made to get up.

"Wait, Elizabeth."

"What is it?"

"Has something…been bothering you?"

"Bothering me? Why, what do you mean?"

"Liz, darling, you seem…I don't know…"

"Don't be ridiculous", she said lightheartedly as she leaned over him and kissed him.

He brought his hand up, brushing it against her side. He turned her over, lightly tracing his hand below her chest.

"Will." He detected the nervousness in her voice.

He reached over to turn on the light, but the second he did so, Elizabeth was up, with a robe around her.

"Come, we shan't be late for supper", she said, her voice edgy, and hurried out of the room, into the bathroom, where she slammed the door.

"Elizabeth!"

* * *

Si dificile: So difficult

Tout: everything

Je…suis confondre, quioque. Pourquoi? Je n'en peux plus. : I…am confused, though. Why? I can't take anymore.

Je ne peux pas entrer dans il avec la: I cannot go into it with her.


	22. The Ball

There'll be no livin' with her after this

Chapter 22-The ball

Disclaimer: No, I don't own POTC…

* * *

Dinner was not the most comfortable; Elizabeth acted as if nothing happened, but didn't talk much to Will. In fact, she didn't even wait up for him afterwards. When Will came back to the room later, Elizabeth was already asleep, in bed.

* * *

Will woke the next morning to find Elizabeth absent. He went into the bathroom, and saw her dressed, sitting in front of the mirror, combing her tresses.

"Elizabeth", he said softly.

She looked to him. "Good morning", she said, and resumed attending to her hair.

He continued to look at her, absentmindedly drumming his fingers on the door post.

She turned again. "Will, I don't want there to be anything…"

"Elizabeth, I just want to know what's wrong."

"Wrong?"

"Don't. The way you went off like that…"

"I'm sorry. I'm just stressed."

Will looked at her unconvinced, and still bothered. "And that's why you were so uneasy when…"

"No—I was just. Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"How could I not worry about you, Elizabeth? You're my wife for heaven's sake!", he cried out as he came to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I look at you, as I do now, and I see change."

"Good change?", she asked meekly.

"Liz."

"Will I don't want to get into whatever we're getting into now. We have the ball tonight to think about."

"Oh, yes. I almost forgot it", Will said. "My, there's to be a lot to deal with."

"Yes, you see? I'll have to speak to everyone, usher about…it'll be much worse than the reception."

"Well, I suppose you father has planned everything?"

"Of course."

He was about to turn and leave, when he said, "Elizabeth?"

"It's alright. You'd best get ready and I'll see you later then?"

"Alright."

* * *

When Will left to go into the bedroom again, Elizabeth looked in the mirror, biting her lip. She thought about today for a few moments, deciding things over in her mind.

"Will?", she called softly.

"Yes, Elizabeth?", he returned, coming back into the room.

"I….I", she stopped. "Can you help me decide what to wear this evening?"

Will looked at her curiously. "Well, darling, I don't really know about these things, but if you can't decide…"

"Thank you", she said, as she rushed up to him, kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

"I want everything tonight to be absolutely grand; nothing out of order."

"Yes, Governor Swann."

"Well, it's seems as if you have the whole thing under control", Aunt Charlotte strolled up to him.

"I surely hope so, dear sister."

"They are a lovely couple, aren't they?"

"Yes. I'm glad for them. Uh, is your husband here, Charlotte?"

"Oh, yes, of course. He wouldn't miss out on anything for his niece. He went to town and he'll be back sooner than later."

"Ah, very well. I'll look forward to speaking with him."

"Indeed. You don't get much chance to visit us, since you're the Governor of Port Royal."

"Duty is the priority whence it comes to such things. Right at the moment though, I've set its well-being in the charge of Port Royal's finest. The military, for certain."

"Ah, your most trusted guards."

"Of course. I especially put forth my trust in Commodore Norrington. Good bloke."

"Excuse me, Monsieur", a young man came up to him. "A telegram delivered from Jamaica."

"Thank you."

The man nodded, and left.

"I hope everything's alright", Charlotte said.

"Well, it's not addressed to me; it's addressed to Miss Rochet."

"Oh."

"I'll have to wait to give it to the miss, though. I think she left."

"Left? But the ball tonight."

"I'm sure she and Captain Sparrow will be back soon enough."

"Madame! Will you come to the kitchen, s'il vous plait?"

"Excuse, brother, I'd best see what's cooking."

The Governor excused her, and looked at the telegram in his hand. "Hmmm."

He placed it on the windowsill for the time being, knowing that when Miss Rochet did return, he would remember where he put it, and would be able to give it to her.

"Miss Rochet…", he pondered. He was certain he had encountered someone like her before. But maybe not. He decided to let go of the matter, since it was of no immediate importance to him, at any rate.

He then thought of Katrina. "Dear Katrina. My poor niece", was all he had time to sympathize, for he was ushered off to verify the plans once again.

* * *

"Oh!", Elizabeth exclaimed, as she saw that basically, the whole first floor of the mansion was filled with people.

"Pardon, mademoiselle", someone unknown to Elizabeth said, as they hurried passed.

She felt Will at her side.

"Oh, there you are."

"My, what's all this?"

"Well…", Elizabeth peered through the room, until she saw a glimpse of her father.

"Father!" She made her way over to him.

"Oh, Elizabeth! Just in time. One of the chef's wants you try her croissants, and something else."

"Father, what's going on here? All these people already?"

"Well, dear, we haven't any time to waste. The hours will fly by; you'll see. Soon it'll be time."

"But, father, really. It's just a…simple…marriage party", Elizabeth said, finding the right words.

"What?", Will and the Governor exclaimed at once.

"Well", Elizabeth said, with a roll to her eyes.

"_Well_, my dear, you've just become wedded less than week. It's more than a simple party."

"You're father's right, dear. Marriage is a very special thing that is to be celebrated."

Elizabeth looked between the both of them.

'_Oh, gosh, No matter how hard I try to make light of it, they must put pressure on me. Why must they make it such a big ordeal?"_

The feeling of worry and nervousness filled Elizabeth again.

"Don't worry about thing, Elizabeth", her father said, breaking her thoughts. "Everything is taken care of."

"I can see that", she muttered.

Will looked at her, seeing that same look in her eyes. He remembered what she had said this morning. He would talk to her in more depth later. Hopefully she would talk to him.

"How much time have we got?", Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, let's see…It's around noon now, and the ball starts at 8:00 sharp."

'_Brilliant. I've got eight hours until I have to wear that bloody corset.'_

She suddenly felt self-conscious. _'What is it with London fashion these days? Sure, they give you cleavage…"_

Elizabeth out these thoughts aside, deciding to handle this busy day the best she could.

* * *

"Oh! Gosh, gosh, gosh, gosh! Will!"

"Yes, Elizabeth! I'm right here, there's no need to shout."

"How can you be so calm?"

Will looked at his wife. "How can you be so excited?"

"Oh!"

"I'm just kidding!", he said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Just kidding."

"Okay", she said, the air of jumpiness still surrounding her. "Oh, god! Look at the time!"

"Elizabeth, we still have forty minutes…"

"Exactly! And I'm not even dressed yet", she said, looking down at her robe. "Will, I'll be…in the bathroom."

"Alright", he shook his head. _'Women.'_

* * *

She rushed into the bathroom, and took her robe off. She opened the closest and looked at the corsets reluctantly. She took one, and held it up, not wanting to put it on. She slowly walked over to the mirror, and looked into it. She cautiously skimmed her hand over her rib cage, then her stomach. She looked back in the mirror.

Elizabeth bit her lip again, filled with disquiet.

She would have spilt tears if it weren't for her conscience. She then picked up the corset and put it around her.

She sighed. At least it was on.

She took the laces in her fingers and pulled; bit by bit.

She felt it tighten, and cringed in discomfort.

As she tied, it tightened more so, and she gasped for breath, putting her hand to her chest.

She sat down, still breathing heavily, her hand still at her chest.

"Elizabeth, are you almost ready?"

She looked at the clock. Only twenty minutes left. Tears struck at the corners of her eyes.

"Yes, Will. I'll be out."

Letting out a sigh; pushing aside all thoughts, she took out her dress (which was pale blue and cream), and put it on.

She made a last adjustment to her hair, and then blew out the light.

* * *

Will and Elizabeth entered the ballroom; precisely at one minute to eight.

The chandeliers were lit; there was a banquet, and people filled the room.

Will fingered the cuffs on his suit. "Ready."

Elizabeth nodded.

The whole ballroom became quiet. "And here they are, friends, Mr. and Mrs. Turner!", the Governor announced.

Everyone cheered, all coming up to the couple at once.

"Will! How are you, lad?"

"Oh, Elizabeth, how stunning you are!"

"Come on over, Will, chap! Tell us what's happening!"

Before either of them could respond, Will was dragged one way, Elizabeth dragged the other way.

The night seemed to last forever, even though the party had lasted not merely an hour, yet.

"….So you like married, eh, chap?"

"Life's treating you good?"

"Fine Mrs. you've got there", one of them voiced, motioning over to Elizabeth, across the way.

* * *

"Oh, dear, dear, dear!"

"Fancy having a man like that…"

"Oh, yes. Lucky to have him, Elizabeth."

"My, my, we're just fussin' over you, aren't we?"

Elizabeth smiled forcedly, but politely.

"Oh!", one of the women exclaimed. "I've got to show you something."

The woman looked across at the other women.

"Oh, yes! We must show you! We'll be just a moment dear!", they said, and began to rush off.

"Oh, Elizabeth would you like some punch? Yes, I'll get you some."

And the woman ran off before Elizabeth had time to respond.

"Whew…", she sighed, shaking her head in exhaustion.

"Here you are", the woman came back, handing her a glass.

"Thank you."

"No trouble at all. Now where did Matilde go? Have you seen that girl? I don't suppose you have." The woman smiled at her. "Well, I'll just be right back."

Elizabeth watched her rush off again, and she took a sip of the drink.

"Oh! Rack punch. Awful stuff."

Elizabeth sighed, feeling exhausted again. She suddenly saw that Will was looking at her, and she smiled looked halfheartedly back at him.

She averted her eyes, and inattentively rose the glass to her lips. She took a small sip, and coughed.

The cough pained her greatly.

She coughed again.

* * *

(Cough, cough, cough)

* * *

Elizabeth took a few steps, her hand at her chest. She gasped for breath, in between the coughs.

She kneeled down on the ground, oxygen becoming harder and harder for her take in.

(Cough cough…cough cough)

She was unaware of what was happening around her. She heard muted sounds; her vision became distorted. She was only aware of one thing.

"Elizabeth!"


	23. What was wrong

There'll be no livin' with her after this

Chapter 23-What was wrong

Disclaimer: No, I don't own POTC…

* * *

"Damn it! I knew something was wrong!" Will looked at Elizabeth's unconscious figure, lying on the couch.

Governor Swann looked livid.

"Are you telling me you _knew _something was wrong with my daughter!"

Will turned fiercely upon him.

"God damn it, sir! She wouldn't tell me!" Tears came to his eyes.

"I…!"

"So don't you dare yell at me sir! Don't you god damn interfere! She's my wife! So leave us alone! For once!"

"Are you accusing me, Mr. Turner!"

"Ehem"

Both gentlemen turned angrily to the door.

"All the guests have gone", Charlotte said quietly. "So come on, brother."

"What?"

"Leave the boy alone with his wife. You've done enough."

The Governor looked fiercer, but without another word, he walked quickly out of the room.

* * *

The door clicked close, and Will kneeled next to Elizabeth, tears in his eyes. He kissed her forehead.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why?" He took her in his arms, and carried her into their room, laying her gently on the bed.

He sat, watching her for a few moments. The she stirred. He instantly went to her side.

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth, love." He took her hands. She let out a sharp breath and groaned.

"Elizabeth!" he cried out, and kissed her cheek. She heard him, but didn't open her eyes.

"Oh, darling. I'll get you some tea." He kissed her lightly again, and hurried out of the room.

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, mate, what's the hurry? Sorry I couldn't make it tonight, by the way."

"Jack", was all Will said, as he sped past him, going into the kitchen.

Jack knew better not to get involved quite immediately when Will was like this, so he shrugged to himself, and disappeared.

Upon entering, Will saw that the kitchen was still a mess.

"Great…" he whispered anxiously to himself, and nervously began looking for the tea bags.

* * *

Elizabeth fluttered her eyes open, and started to breathe. Pained breath, but breath. She realized where she was. Once she was breathing steadily, and feeling the energy slowly creeping back into to her body, she carefully sat up.

Her head felt dizzy for a bit, but it went away, and Elizabeth faintly remembered what had happened. "Will", she thought. She saw a glass of water on the table, and drank it.

Having done this, she felt more afresh.

She got up, letting the wave of sickness flutter over her, and went to the mirror. She felt a pain in her side. Using all her strength, she took her dress off, leaving it in a heap, on the floor.

She breathed in again.

Once she felt she could go on, she reached for her robe, still setting on the chair form earlier that night, and put it on.

She then untied the laces to her corset, with trembling fingers.

The corset loosened and loosened on her body, until she was finished. She let out a hurting gasp.

"Elizabeth!" Will rushed, setting the tea on the table; it clattered, spilling over the side.

He took her in his arms, holding her; gently rocking her. They didn't know, nor did they care how long they stayed like this.

"Will", Elizabeth said, once they stepped back from each other. "I'm sorry."

"No", Will said gently, kissing her. "It's okay. I'm just glad you're all right."

She looked down, and tears came down her cheeks.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong? Love?" he lifted her chin, and brushed the tears away. "What…?"

He looked down, seeing her robe open. Then he noticed. He pushed away the material a little more.

"Elizabeth…"

He gently put his hand on her bruised rib cage. "Elizabeth." He turned away for a moment.

"How did this happen?"

Her lips trembled, and she closed her robe, stepping away, and sat on the bed.

"Liz, darling." He sat next to her. "Come on, babe."

"I didn't want you to know", she said as she cried.

"Why, darling?" he said calmly, staying strong for her sake.

"It's the corset."

He realized. "Elizabeth, if you had told me what it did to you…"

"I don't know why I didn't. I—I was scared."

"Scared?"

"It's father."

"I knew he was to blame for this!" Will exclaimed furiously.

"He was being nice to me with all the things he does for me…I didn't want to be suddenly ungrateful and sickly, and unladylike."

"Unladylike? That's ridiculous, Elizabeth."

"I—my father has expectations of me."

"Expectations that cause this? This is utter rubbish." He sounded gentler.

"Elizabeth, you mustn't keep things from me."

"I know."

He put his arm around her, and kissed her gently. "I love you."

"I love you too." She lay back on the bed. "Will?" Her voice was shaky.

"Love? Are you okay?"

"Will…" she tried to stop the tears but they came again. She took a breath. "When is our honeymoon?"

"This weekend, darling. If…" Will stopped when he saw her crying.

"Will, I—I'm…I'm pregnant."

"What? Elizabeth!" He lay down next to her, holding her in his arms.

"Aren't you…?"

"Elizabeth, this is wonderful. Darling, why are you crying?"

"Now we won't be able to enjoy our honeymoon."

"Why would you say that, love? This is a happy time. You're going to have a baby. Our baby." He kissed her several times. "Are you sick?" he asked.

"I don't know", Elizabeth answered. "Will, I love you."

"I love you too, Elizabeth."

She curled up in his arms, and they turned out the light.

"Liz, I'm talking to your father tomorrow."

"Will…"

"He caused too much anguish. I won't stand for it."

"Darling?"

"Yes?" he kissed her cheek.

"Thank you."

"I'll never leave your side, darling, you know that."

"I know it."


	24. Internal circumstances

There'll be no livin' with her after this

Chapter 24-Internal circumstances

Disclaimer: No, I don't own POTC…

interruptedxthought, No! opportunemomentjohnny No! johnny'shumiliatedgrape: K. Yes, and much drama to come…Hee hee. Shame about the French. Obsessed with raisins. Humiliated grapes, really. LOL, sorry, had to say my favorite quote in the whole world.

CaptainAnna: Jack is sexy. Sorry, I'm hyper. It's 11:30 pm and I just ate chocolate.

SAG awards on Feb 5th!

* * *

Will put his hands around her waist; her back was to him, and he kissed her neck. She moaned.

"You okay?"

She felt the soothing breath in her ear. "I'm a bit achy", she whispered back to him, as she carefully turned to face him.

He brushed his hand along her cheek. "When did you find out?"

"Well…"

"It wasn't from a couple nights ago, was it? I mean, you can't have been able to tell that quickly…Would you?"

"Well, um, afterwards, I felt I should check…and I figured out I was. So…it's from after our wedding, I'm pretty sure."

He gently put his hand on her stomach.

"I won't start showing more until later", Elizabeth murmured, putting her hand over his.

He sighed. "I just can't believe all this that happened, darling." His look changed. "I'll have quite a bone to pick today, indeed."

"Will…I don't want things to go all wrong. With the circumstances…"

"Don't worry, Elizabeth. You just need to rest in here."

"But what if I'm asked about…"

"It's alright. No one will hassle you. I'll make sure of that."

She kissed him. "Everything's going to be ok", she said softly, as if reassuring herself.

* * *

Jade walked briskly down the hallway. Her eyes flecked with concern and exhaustion from worry._

* * *

Jade stood at the edge of the party, looking over the people for anyone she knew. Preferably Elizabeth; Will._

'_Where are you, Jack?', she wondered. She knew he had gone somewhere. Maybe he forgot about this?_

…………..

_She heard a scream, and commotion from the other side of the room._

'_Elizabeth!', she heard some voices. All was in panic. _

_She pushed her way through the crowded hall. "Will!", she called, finally seeing him for the first time that night. "Elizabeth…"_

_She made her way towards them when she was stopped by a several people blocking the way; shooing everyone away. "Give them room! Room! Everyone, leave!"_

"_Pardon, monsieur…", Jade tried in protest._

"_No, mademoiselle. This is confidential."_

_She was moved aside. Try as she might, she was not allowed to go through._

"_Monsieur, you don't understand. I'm temporarily staying here. Will and Elizabeth…"_

"_No, mademoiselle, pardon."_

_The night grew later. "Jack, where are you?"_

* * *

Jade paused at the door. She didn't even remember how she had gotten in last night; or very early this morning. She rubbed her eyes for moment, and then knocked on the door.

"Come in."

She quietly opened it.

"Why, Jade!"

"Elizabeth!"

Jade went over to the side of the bed. She noticed that Elizabeth looked weary. The morning sunlight shone through the window, lighting her face. It was still quite early, just after sunrise.

"Elizabeth, I was worried about you…I tried to come last night, but they wouldn't let me. I know we don't know each other that well, but…"

"Oh, Jade, you've been a dear friend. I've gotten to know you through our talk." She inched up slightly from the pillow, but let out a painful breath as she did so.

"Elizabeth…ne pas bon. What happened?"

She sighed wistfully. "It's a long story, but to get to the point, I'm…pregnant."

"Oh, se magnifique!" Jade exclaimed, leaning down to softly embrace her. "But…"

"And…" she bit her lip. "My corset has been…" She paused.

"I know. Corsets…"

Elizabeth smiled weakly. "So, last night, it was a mixture of those…I'll be alright." Doubt still crossed her face.

"Oui. How is Will about this?"

Elizabeth relaxed a bit. "Well, he's happy about the baby."

"I'm sure. Your honeymoon is just tomorrow?"

"Yes. Excellent timing, hmm?" she said with a half-smile.

"Oh, you'll have a wonderfully romantic time, Elizabeth", Jade smiled comfortingly. "You and Will are so lovely like that."

"Merci, Jade", she sighed in appreciation. "He went to talk to my father."

"Oh?"

"I hope it goes well. And I don't know about Captain Sparrow…"

"Jack." More concern filled within her. "I haven't heard from him since the day of yester."

"Mmm..." Elizabeth shifted jadedly.

"You should rest. Congratulations, and I hope you stay well", Jade said, as she got up to leave.

"Thank you again", she answered, and leaned back on the pillow, closing her eyes.

* * *

"Bloody hell. Must 'ave been quite a party", Jack looked around the cluttered kitchen area. He sat down, running his hands through his hair. He was a tad bit tired.

He heard footsteps.

"Jack?"

He turned 'round, and instantly rose, going to Jade. He stood close to her; their breath intermingled.

"Where were you?"

"I had business to attend to. I'm terribly sorry, love. You'll 'ave to fill me in on what apparently happened here. But, I'm so sorry fer leavin' ye hangin' like that."

"I was just worried because you weren't there, and I wish you had been."

Jack was about to inquire to this, when Jade spoke again.

"I missed you."

"I'm not the only one, then?"

Jade kissed him, and he responded.

"Ye only missed me that much?" he said, when they broke the kiss.

"Jack…" But she smiled anyway. "What were you attending to?"

"Oh…" his hands lingered at her waist distractedly. "Some affairs to be set straight. With the crew leavin'…An' other things." He smirked. "Ye know?"

"Hmm."

"What's with ol' Turner and Miss Swann?"

"I thought you would know."

"I know?"

"You seem to know everything else", she said slyly.

"Well, now…"

She cut him off with a kiss.

"Mmm", Jack suddenly stepped back. "I wouldn't want to fail to remember to give you this."

He reached in his coat, taking out an envelope.

"What's this?" She looked at it. "It's not from you, is it?" she asked teasingly.

Jack lifted his hands, and Jade interrupted, "I s'pose not. Port Royal, it says."

"Dear", Jack murmured.

"I wonder why I should be sent something…Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"It could have something to do with…that night." Fear tinged in her voice.

"I'm sure it not, love", he said, as he sat her down in an arm chair just off the kitchen.

"Alright. I'll open it."

* * *

Will rapped loudly on the office door. He had been standing there for a several minutes.

"Damn. Open the door."

As if it had heard him, the door was opened.

"Mr. Turner", the Governor said firmly, as he sat as his desk, writing. "What are you doing here?"

Will stormed over. "You don't have the slightest idea, Governor?"

The Governor looked him in the eyes. "I try to be civil with you…"

"Not when you insult me!"

"As I was saying! I'm not in the mood to get in an argument with you of any kind. I'm very busy; I shall have to return to Port Royal shortly."

"Do you know what happened? Or care to know?"

The Governor stood up. "Mr. Turner, if you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it."

"First I would like to clear some things up", Will said, with an edge of hostility on his voice.

"What happened to my daughter?" It was he who returned the hostility.

"She's unwell, Governor. And not just a normal condition. She's hurt internally as well as physically."

"What do you mean?"

Will paced, rubbing his forehead. "I cannot let my enmity towards you go when I speak to you about this."

The Governor stayed silent.

"Why have you forced Elizabeth to wear English fashion so?"

"English fashion? It's been latest style…"

"Governor, I'm speaking of the corsets!"

"My word!"

"Don't pull that on me! You know you've enforced the custom that she must wear them on occasions, and you know how she feels."

"William..."

"Even last year! She couldn't breath! She even said they hurt her…" he remembered.

'_You like pain? Try wearing a corset.'_

"It's…only propriety."

"Propriety? That's all? And this is what its lead up to."

"You're not telling me…it was because of the corset?"

"That's exactly it Governor."

"Oh…" he shuddered, and slumped down in a chair, putting his hands over his face. "What have I done? She didn't _have _to wear it…Why?"

Will took a deep breath. "I believe she knew that, but she wore it for a different reason. To hide her pregnancy."

The Governor stood up, staggering. "Pregnant?"

"Indeed. She didn't want you…or me, for that matter, to find out like this."

He moved past him. "I must go to her."

"No", Will stopped him. "She has much to deal with right now. She has to rest."

The Governor was silent for a few moments. "Will, I just want to say that I am sorry. As a matter of fact, I am departing for Port Royal. I received news from Commodore Norrington that something has come up."

"Norrington?"

"Yes, he was overseeing things during my absence. But that's irrelevant."

"When are you parting?"

"Within a few hours. I would like to bid my daughter farewell."

"Very well…"

"And apologize…for anything I've caused."

Will nodded curtly, and they both headed out of the office. "Just, please, Governor, don't make her worked-up."

"I will not, Mr. Turner. I'm her father. I know better than that when she's in this sort of state."

Will looked over at him, seeing a hurt expression on his face.

They reached the door, and Will softly opened and it, and walked over to the bed. He gently brushed his hand over her forehead.

The Governor came to him.

"She's asleep."

"Elizabeth", Governor Swann whispered. "I love you. I'm sorry. Farewell."

He went to the door swiftly, and closed it behind him silently, leaving Will to stand there by his wife; to watch him as he left.

* * *

'_Dear Jade,_

_My, I have so much to tell you! Firstly, how are you? I miss my dearest companion. I'm sure you're fine. You're smart, Jade, and I'm sure you are safe with that Captain Sparrow around.'_

Jade read, and blushed up at Jack when she came to the part. She continued.

'_Anyway, I hope I will be able to see you before anymore happens. Dearie, me! Well, I'll tell you the little news before the bigger news._

_You know that yellow dog of mine? Well, he's disappeared again. Silly thing. And he took that blasted gold key with him, he did! You know, that was the key to the cellar? Ah, well. _

_Besides that, peculiar events have happened. Just shortly after you left, (this is going to sound terrible) but five navy guards were found dead. Morbid, isn't it? It still hasn't been found out how it happened. _

_Also, Commodore Norrington has been overseeing duties as Governor while our Governor Swann has been absent. I hope you didn't get mixed up with him. Wasn't there a wedding of some sort? That had to do with you? Well, anyway, you'll have to clue me in._

_And…now for something…you might be surprised about._

_I'm engaged! Can you believe it? Commodore Norrington proposed!'_

* * *

Jade dropped the note on the floor, not able to read any further.

Jack was the same amount surprised as Jade, a look of complete shock on his face.

Jade opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Jack cleared his throat and threw up his hands, as he began uneasily to walk around the room. Then he started to laugh.

"Jack? I know this is surprising…"

"And bloody well hard to believe! Jesus!" He started laughing again.

"Norrington got bloody discarded by every lass he's courted…"

"Jack!"

"…so I'll be bloody amazed if this lasts. I suppose I feel a bit sorry for the bloke, though. But, really!"

Jade couldn't help but giggle. "I'm just so astonishing to me. I wouldn't think…Alors, oui; they had an affair and that…"

Jack was staring indifferently out the window, musing. "Poor lass…I'm probably just loathing against the ol' Commodore, but…hmm."

"I don't really know him well enough to make a right judgment."

"Oh, it's alright that ye don't, love."

"Oh! Didn't you tell me about him? The one that almost got you…hanged?"

"Oh, aye. That's the one. Not to mention Governor Swann's interference. Oh, don't even get me started…"

"Oh, Jack!" she went to him, putting her hands on his chest. "We must warn her somehow of this dreadful error!"

* * *

Alors: Well

ne pas bon: not good


	25. Romance

There'll be no livin' with her after this

Chapter 25-Romance

Disclaimer: No, I don't own POTC…

* * *

Elizabeth fluttered her eyelashes as she awoke, squinting as she looked at a bright candle.

"Elizabeth."

"Will", she whispered softly, when she looked up. She lifted up her hand, and he took it.

"How are you feeling?"

"Rested."

"Good", he said gently, and kneeled down so that he was level with her.

She gazed into his captivating eyes. "And much better since you're here." She gave smile.

He tenderly kissed her. "You know, we don't have to go. You need your rest."

"Go?" she asked. "What…um…what time is it? Is it still the same day?"

"Yes, darling it is. It's just 5:00."

"At night? Oh…"

"It's fine, darling. I just need to ask you", he said looking intently at her. "And you must answer me truthfully. Do you want to go through with the honeymoon tomorrow?"

"Will, of course I do!" she exclaimed, sitting up. "After you went through everything to make it faultless, and…"

"If you're sure, love."

"Yes. I'm just…" she struggled with her words, and looked uneasy and at a loss.

"Elizabeth" he kissed her.

She brought her hand up to his face, never wanting to break that kiss.

* * *

She took a deep breath, tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong, darling?" he whispered.

"I'm just so happy", she said, smiling. "I love you."

"We'll be even happier when the baby comes", he said warmly.

"Near the end of this year."

Will stood up, and looked at her lovingly.

* * *

"Ah, Port Royal. So many memories", Jack said smoothly, a smirk on his face, and leaned back in a chair in Jade's quarters. He looked over at Jade, who was folding some garments.

"Ought to be bloody fun, innit?"

Jade continued to fold the garments, moving around the bed, as she picked up a scarf, and then placed it back down.

Jack watched her; thinking her movements graceful.

He cleared his throat. "Eh?"

She at last looked at him. "Jack, I don't want you to have party while we're down there. I need to talk to Belle."

"A party? You wouldn't think Captain Jack Sparrow wouldn't stir a bit of trouble?" he said, getting up, and standing close to her.

She laughed. "Oh, I'm sure you would, Monsieur Sparrow. Et…" she stopped him from coming any closer. "That's why…" He moved her hand away. "I'm going…" he was inches away from her. "To keep you…" her voice grew softer. He put his hands on her hips, moving them up. Her voice grew to a whisper. "All hidden away…" Her heart pounded loudly in her chest. "So you won't cause any…"

She stopped as she felt his lips. She sighed, letting herself forget…

* * *

"Jack" She moved on top of him. He moaned pleasurably. She kissed him, and then laid her head on his chest.

He traced along her back. "So, ye ready fer this, love?"

"Oui" She moved her tongue over her lips thoughtfully. "Will it take roughly two months again?" she asked, discouraged.

"Well", Jack started, contemplating. "That'd be quite a hinder, eh, love?"

Jade flashed her eyes at him.

"So, I suppose it's bloody well good timing to leave now, cause, ye know, it all depends on the weather."

"And…"

"And if we leave now, with the wind, we'll be able to make it in…3 weeks."

"Vraiment?"

"Quite so" he gave her a roguish smile, the gold on his teeth glinting.

"Mr. Sparrow, were you stalling?"

"Stalling, love? What do ye mean?"

"Well, by taking advantage of me, you could stall on going back."

"Advantage?", he said, with that certain look on his face. "I'd hardly say it was that." He chuckled. "If I remember correctly, love, it was you who really…"

"Oh, don't even!" she said in her defense. "It's not my fault I can't refuse vous", she added quietly.

"Oh", he answered, and rolled her over, kissing her. "I imagine we'll be stalling for a while, then…"

She pushed away from the kiss. "As much as that sounds so lovely, keep imagining, because we must go."

"Oh, must ye ruin the entire thrill?" he protested, as she got up.

"Oui", she answered, after she slipped into her gown.

She looked at him. "Well, hurry, Mr. Sparrow. It's nearly 7:00. Oh, dear, it's pretty much dark already."

She turned crossly at him. "You planned it like this, didn't you?"

"What?" he asked innocently, as he finally got up.

"Don't pretend like I don't know your…your..."

"My what?"

"Oh, never mind", she said, as she lost her train of thought. "I'll never be able to figure you out, Captain Sparrow."

"No soul can. But, we can still leave right now. Dark doesn't matter."

"Fine", she said, and reached for her bag of things. "But I'm still mad at you."

He laughed under his breath, and after freshening up, they were out the door.

* * *

The night air was brisk, and Jade had to wrap a cloak about herself. Jack was finally ready; Gibbs and some other sailors were aboard as well.

She stood next to him as he started to sail out of the port.

"I expect I'll retire, but I'm sleeping in my own room because I don't trust you right now."

She turned to leave, taking a few steps, but turned back. She looked as if she were going to say something, but decided against it, and without another glance or another word, she walked away, down the stairs.

"Woo…Fiery lass ye got there, eh, Captain?" one of the pirates remarked. "What'd ye do this time ter the poor girl?"

"The usual", he said, keeping his eyes on the seas.

"Eh…"

"Used me ol' charms on her, an' she won't admit that it was her fault, not mine."

He smiled. The pirate walked away, shaking his head at the mysteriousness of Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

"Are you ready to go, Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Will, I'll be there". Elizabeth gathered up a few things, feeling an obsessive need to clean up because she didn't want to return to a messy room.

"Liz? Liz, what are you doing?" Will came up to her, taking her arm. "Darling, you shouldn't be doing anything like this in your condition."

"Will! I can't help it. And by the way, who's going to look after the house while we're away?

Everyone left yesterday."

Will had informed her about the Governor and the rest of the family, and Jade and Jack had apparently vanished without a trace.

"That's what we have butlers and maids and such for, Elizabeth. And _they_ will do the cleaning."

"Oh, alright", she said, giving in. She put her hand to her back and rubbed it gingerly.

He took her hand as they walked to the front door. "Alright, let's enjoy ourselves."

"Wait a tic. Where _are _we going?"

"Well, I guess I must enlighten you now. We are going to Luxembourg."

"Will!"

"I know you've always wanted to venture there."

"Oh, I knew it was perfect."

He helped her out of the house, and down the steps, and they alighted into a carriage.

* * *

"Oh, it's beautiful", Elizabeth murmured, after they entered their suite at a grand lodge in the country. She opened the curtain, looking out at the view.

"I'm glad you approve." Will was seated on the couch, and looked up at her pleasingly. As she walked towards him, he eyed her stomach. She was still slender-looking, but he could tell there was a little change.

She sat down, and cuddled up next to him. He stroked her hair.

"You okay?" she said, after a bit.

"Aye, just thinking."

"About what?"

"You."

She kissed him gently. She suddenly put her hand to her side.

"Alright? Do you want anything?"

"No", she said softly. "I just want to stay with you. That's all I'll ever want."

* * *

Jack walked through the hallway of the ship, still tired from staying up the night, having insisted upon steering his beloved Black Pearl.

He wandered past the galley, not paying attention, but did a double-take, and walked back.

He saw Jade in her robe, a mug in her hands.

"Ah, I was wondering where you'd get off to."

"Bonjour, Jack", she said, and averted her eyes back to her tea, taking a sip.

Jack sat down across from her at the counter, and shook his head to clear it. Then he stood up again.

Jade watched him as he rummaged through a cabinet, and then finally found what he was looking for. He took a drink of rum.

"Were you awake all night…?"

"Aye", he answered, taking another drink.

"Oh."

He sat down again, fingering the rim of the bottle. "You're not angry at me, are ye love? Cause I wasn't trying you."

She blushed. "No, Jack", she admitted.

"Well, that was a close one, eh?"

"Jack!"

"Alrigh', I mighta been testin' there." He smirked.

She leaned across the counter. "Can I tell you un secret?"

"It all depends, love."

"It's excessively tempting", she whispered under breath. "The whole…aura of it."

He leaned in closer. "Peas in a pod, darling."

* * *

Vraiment: Really?


	26. Thoughts and apples

There'll be no livin' with her after this

Chapter 26-Thoughts and apples

Disclaimer: No, I don't own POTC…

Johnny'shumiliatedgrape: Dirty? Now, it's your story that's dirty. LOL It's always fun to put sexiness in, eh? Anyway, this is PG-13…Will's that kind of person, really, you know? Your Johnny references are awesome. I've put some in here and there.

CaptainAnna: I know how you feel. I get really bloody annoyed when anyone uses my quote…So, my apologies. :)

* * *

"Captain? Which way are we goin'?" 

Jade turned away, and stood up, hearing the voice.

"I'll be up in a tic", Jack responded. He walked to the doorway, and glanced at the lass.

Jade merely looked back at him, and they were silent. This moment passed, and Jack gave a nod, and departed.

* * *

Over the next several days, Jade didn't see much of Jack. He was continually at the wheel, not letting anyone steer but himself. 

Mademoiselle Rochet had started to concern over him, because she hadn't seen him sleep. During these several days, she mused to herself.

On such an occasion, she wondered how Belle had gotten along back in Port Royal. Port Royal-what had been her home for those years. Hmm.

'_Am I nervous to go back?'_ she wondered to herself. She wasn't sure what to think. She

thought about thinking about it.

She looked out of the sunlight-streamed window, watching as the waves gently bumped against the sides of the ship. She made to stand up, pulling her blue scarf closer about her, but faltered, feeling dizzy.

She put her hand on the chair, easing back down. "Sea-legs still." She drew her hand across her forehead momentarily.

She then methodically decided that she would not spend an eternally extended visit at Port Royal.

Just long enough to get whatever needed to be cleared up with her companion, including spending time with her…and just long enough to keep Jack away before he could do anything disastrous. She decided this lastly with an amusement flecking in her eyes.

'_He'll probably be the one leading the way, ne moi_.'

She thought back again on how Belle did not know of their relationship. She put these thoughts aside, however, when she heard the door.

"Oui?"

"Ah, Miss Rochet", said a familiar voice.

"Mr. Sparrow" She noticed that he looked slightly haphazard; a rum flask was in his hand. But still, alert; anticipation in his eyes.

"How are ye farin', love?" he asked smoothly, as he sat flopped down in the chair across from her.

"I should ask you, Captain."

A sparkle of acknowledgment shown in Jack's eyes as he heard the familiar title.

"Well, miss, I'd be steering this bit of freedom…"

"Oui, Jack. You've been navigating non-stop."

Jack's head buzzed from the effect of all the rum he had been drinking. While she said this, he noticed how accentuated her French accent was.

"Aye…" he murmured slowly.

Jade looked at him inquisitively.

He noticed. "Jade, did I ever mention how green yer eyes be?"

She stood up, taking a breath, and walked to him. "Jack, you're drunk. And tired, I expect."

"An' what have _you _been drinkin'?" He narrowed his eyes, and fiddled with one of his rings.

While he was not noticing, she confiscated the rum, holding it up, as if to mock him.

"Tea, a drink with jam and bread, if you must know, you rogue", she teased.

He looked at her in shock. He reached for the rum, but she stepped back, and put it to her lips, and took a sip.

"Oh, Jack!" she uttered, putting the flask on the table. "How can you drink that? It's…it's not rum…"

"I'tis, love" he said. "With more than one shot…"

"Oh, god. Jack…"

But he had already fallen asleep.

Jade bit her lip, and went to him. She touched his shoulder, and he awoke with a jerk.

"What—"

"Go ahead and sleep in the bed."

He suddenly grinned slyly. "Thought ye didn't trust Captain Jack."

Jade shook her head. "Aller."

He moved his tongue over his teeth, keeping their gaze, and fell down onto the mattress, with a worn out sigh. He looked at her expectantly.

"Quoi?"

"Won't the lass join me?"

She looked through his inviting eyes, and knew she missed not seeing or chatting with the pirate for the past several days.

"S'endormir." She murmured, yet, and left, letting the door click behind her.

* * *

"Good afternoon, love" Will gathered her in his arms and kissed her. 

"Good afternoon to you too", she said.

He responded with another few kisses, each one more passionate; tempting her.

"Mmm...You're so beautiful."

Elizabeth started to pout, but a smile still played on her lips.

"Just imagine me when I'm all big..." she said, bringing her hands out.

"Oh yes", Will muttered, suddenly remembering that she _was_ in fact, pregnant. He glanced over her, and seeing her healing rib cage, he remembered. Concern for her began to fill him.

"Are you doing okay?" he said gently.

"Yes", she said. "But I must admit I'm becoming tired as the days go by." She looked at him. "And it's the strangest thing."

"What?"

"Of late, I've had a craving for green apples."

Will sat up. "Green apples? Not...red or yellow...just green?"

"Yes! And you know, I've always disliked them. And my 'fear', if you would, of them, grew after that horrible _Captain Barbossa_ experience."

"Oh."

"So, I find it odd, don't you?"

"Well, yes..." He thoughtfully put his hand to his chin.

"You alright?"

He smiled. "I'll get used to your cravings soon. I'll order up some green apples."

She sat up next to him. "Oh, Will, you don't have to go through all that trouble."

"Of course I do!" he exclaimed, as he gently pushed her back down.

She kissed him, then let out a surprised gasp when he started tickling her.

"Will!"

* * *

"What brings ye, lass?"

"Mr. Gibbs" she smiled. She and the old sea-dog had become well-acquainted during their journeys, and she was comfortable conversing with him. "I'm just out for a walk. Is the wind factor still right?"

"Aye, i'tis. Quite good bloody weather fer this time o' year, actually." He scratched his head. "

'Scuse me lass, but, do ye happen ter know where be Jack?"

"Oh", she said, with a slight roll of her eyes. "He's sleeping it off."

"Ah", Gibbs said knowing. Then he looked at her with a glint in his eye. "Didn't tell ye any stories bout sea turtles, now, did he?"

"Sea turtles?"

He chuckled. "Never you mind."

She laughed. "Well, he might not have told me bout sea turtles, but he was quite..."

"Blatant?"

"That's a word to describe it."

"Well, you know the Captain. I s'pose I'll jus' keep to the Code. Cause I'll have to get someone ter steer the bloody ship."

"No one's steering?" Jade exclaimed in alarm.

"Not at the moment. But don't fret...I should go and check on that", he said, and turned to leave.

She sighed, and walked to the side of the ship, placing her hands on the rail, letting the wind blow her curls about her face. It was nearing sunset. She gazed at the sky; an array of pinks and lavender and ginger. The colors of the wind reminded her of Jack, somehow. Something about them...she just couldn't put her finger on it. Perhaps the way they were freely blowing? Perhaps their vividness of color? Perhaps the coolness of the air on her face. Perhaps the essence of Captain Jack was in her mind...Perhaps she was own her way to her room, and perhaps she opened the door a bit, and saw that the Captain was asleep. Perhaps thoughts went through her head. Perhaps she was fidgety over the ending of the trip in a little over two weeks. Perhaps that was it. Perhaps she was missing something, and perhaps she felt a part of the puzzle wasn't quite there. Perhaps she should go...and stop perhaps-ing.

* * *

'...there's dancing dinner rolls...snoopy dances... a great bear...dance with me. No...It's just a dog...just...she...rum. No, I can't...I desire it...no, I mustn't. She...arr...taste...do not 

think about it. Ye've already done it twice...what's the matter with doin' it again?

Because ye've got morals...Ye know...'

"God bloody damnit! I can't take it! And this bloody 3-shot of alcohol rum's not bloody helpin' me sleep!...Actually I am...but that's not the bloody point!"

He sat there, absently fingering his pistol, before drifting asleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

'_Eat a whole bushel of apples...Bushel of apples...And the apples, one of those next...a whole bushel...Apples...green apples!'_

"Ah!" Elizabeth screamed, bolting straight up, sweat covering her face, and out of breath.

"Elizabeth, what happened!" Will said worriedly, as he turned on the light.

He saw her shaking, and embraced her. She buried her head in his shoulder.

"What happened?" he said softly after a moment.

"It was the dream...apples."

"What dream?

"The...the dream, and I hear his voice...and it's taunting me...because I ate the green apples."

Will looked at Elizabeth in incredulity. "Elizabeth, calm down, love. I think everything's just getting to you."

She looked up at him. "No, Will, it was him. He was taunting me."

"Who?"

"Captain Barbossa."

"Darling" He held her close. "All that's over. You shouldn't be worried by these...nightmares."

She laughed a bit. "It is silly, isn't it? It's just...I remember his voice when he said he wanted 'a whole bushel of apples' and it just...got to me. And especially earlier when I was eating them."

"It's alright, love. I know what a cruel character he was. But he's dead now. Remember, Jack killed him. And they were quit of the curse."

"Yes", Elizabeth said appreciatively. She sighed, and rested against him, feeling protected.

"Ready to go back to sleep now?" he said as he gently kissed her.

She nodded. As Will turned the light back out, and she laid down next to him, she looked over at the table; at the bowl of green apples. She shuddered, shaking the feeling off, and nestled close to her husband.

_

* * *

ne moi: not me _

Aller: Go

S'endormir: Go to sleep


	27. Back to the start

There'll be no livin' with her after this

Chapter 27-Back to the start

Disclaimer: No, I don't own POTC...But I do own the real cursed Aztec gold coin necklace! So bloody awesome! The only mildly bad thing, though, is that I am, in fact, cursed. Oh well. It was tempting.

* * *

Jack sat at the small table, looking out the window, which was fogged from the morning mist.

He lifted the rum flask, his rings clicking against the glass as he did so. He put it back down, and stared at it. The he drummed his fingers against it. He stopped, and looked at his rings; his gold and turquoise rings that he had obtained from...what? Pilfering, aye. He tapped his hands on the table, enjoying the clicking sound his rings made.

_Clink, clink, clink. Clinkety, clink. Tap, tap._

"Hmmm, hmm, hmmm...Da da da da..." _'Clink, clink, clink!'_

(Knock knock knock)

"Oh, what bloody is it!" he yelled in exasperation, as he stood up, whirling around.

The door flew open, and slammed shut, and standing at it, was an enraged Jade. She put her hands on her hips.

"You know, Captain Sparrow, I had a thought that I _might _see you, but I suppose that was a wrong idea, and I didn't have a clue you were to be so hostile!"

The next thing she knew, Jack had her in his arms, kissing her. When he broke the kiss, Jade tried to appear angry, but a smirk appeared instead.

"So that's how you apologize."

His eyes wandered over her. "Did it work?"

She took hold of his wrists on her waist, and moved him back until she pushed him onto the mattress, and kissed him.

"Thought ye still didn' trust me", he said through the kisses.

"Oh, I trust you well enough", she said, as her dress fell on the floor.

"Are ye tryin' te seduce me, love?"

"So what if I am?"

He flipped her over, causing her to gasp. "It's already been done."

* * *

"Will?"

"Aye?"

Her eyes flicked over to him.

"Still got that bit of pirate in you?"

He smiled. "That I do."

She found it rather enticing, but brought herself to the point.

"Anyway, ever wonder where Captain Sparrow and Miss Rochet went off? So quickly? So...together?"

"Now, now, Elizabeth", he said a bit humorously. "It's none of our business. At all, what Captain Jack Sparrow does."

Her eyes implored at him.

"At all", he said finally.

"But isn't it strange that he would just leave? And Jade, my companion, without noting but two words to me?"

"Well, it's really not, actually. He's a pirate. That's what he does. And in accordance to Jade...Well, you know Jack."

"I do..." She pondered for a second. "So he just swooped her off her feet and she...went?"

He shrugged; an amused look on his face. "The ladies jump after him, in most cases. Services, you know."

"Will! I'm ashamed at you! Are you saying...?"

He laughed. "Oh, no, no, no, no. Course not."

She sighed. "But really, d'you think they're sailing aimlessly or actually went somewhere?"

"Well, there's..." he paused, thinking. "Hmmm, I have a good feeling we'll catch up with them soon."

"I suppose so. It's like we have an eternal link."

"Aye. Pirate all 'round."

"Will" She moved to him and kissed him. "Don't try to allure me."

"Alright", he said. "Are we finished packing, by the way?"

"Not quite" she sat down on the bed, looking at the bag. "It'll actually be nice to get back home to a _quiet_ house."

He smiled a bit. "I suppose you'll enjoy the non-pestering and rest."

She smiled back, and put her hand to her still slight stomach.

* * *

Jack stood at the wheel of the ship, Jade next to him.

"We're here", she sighed.

"Aye. I can't wait fer some breakin' of wedding plans, some high-risk..."

"We've already talked about this, Captain. No rum competitions avec Commodore Norrington!"

"Oh", he pouted. "What if I let 'im win?"

She smiled. "I doubt that."

"What if he lets me win?"

"I doubt that."

"What if..."

She kissed him.

"...I let you win?"

"I doubt that", she said, grinning. "But if _you_ win..."

"That's a whole different competition, entirely."

"_Land, ho!"_

Jack looked up. "Ah! The Port! Of Royal!"

* * *

"Belle!"

"Jade!"

The two friends happily embraced as they reached port; Belle had been awaiting their arrival after receiving a message passed from here and there.

Jack moodily lagged behind on the _Pearl_, watching the lasses as they started talking.

Jade looked back at Jack; an admonishing look, and continued walking with her.

She obviously didn't want any trouble or anything known. But that wasn't going to stop Captain Jack Sparrow, was it?

* * *

"Oh my, god, I have so much to tell you!"

"Oh, moi aussi, mon bon ami!"

"I've missed you! How 'ave you been faring? On the high seas an' all that. Where did you go?"

"Well, come, I'll tell you whence we get to your house."

"...so, that was the lovely marriage...and that's that."

Jade told Belle what had happened leaving out only the _slight _details about Jack; barely mentioning too much of him. She desired to know of Belle more than Belle needed to know trifle information about Jade.

"Tell me everything", Jade pressed.

"Well, I've told you most in the note I've sent..."

"But about the Commodore", Jade said.

"Yes! Well, we're happy, and he's a good fellow."

Jade looked at her. "Are you sure?"

Belle looked alarmed. "Well, why wouldn't I be? I'm not one to take these things lightly."

"Really?"

"Well, alright, there were a few occasions, but this isn't one of them. James is a fine man."

"And a bit unfair..." Jade muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." She decided against telling Belle of Norrington's grudge against Jack. She might reveal too much.

"You know, I stopped him from going after you and that pirate."

"You did?"

"Yes. He was going to send out the _Dauntless_ because it was made to be such an affair, but..."

"Oh. But he is...You love him truly?"

Belle sighed, and thus commenced telling her dear, uncertain friend everything.

* * *

"...so, yes, Jade. I must admit I'm a bit annoyed at you for thinking I couldn't make right decisions."

"Well I'm bothered by the fact that you didn't think I could stand on my own two feet out there."

They both were relieved though, and both knew they hadn't revealed _everything_. Especially Jade. She felt she had to bite her tongue once she started to say something, because some tidbit about Jack was always there to be blurted out if she wasn't careful. She was also thankful that Belle hadn't really brought him up; she would have usually done that sort of thing; if she had, Jade was sure to spill.

"Je suis heureux pour tu."

Jade caught her look and laughed. "I'm happy for you. I forgot you don't know as much Français."

"I suppose I should catch up on that. Oh, my, we've been talking for hours. James will be expecting me." She stood up, smoothing her skirt. "But perhaps you can join us for dinner? If you're comfortable with that."

"Oh, sure", Jade replied. She looked at the clock, noticing it was already near 5:00, and rose herself. "I might walk a bit, or go back to the ship. I'm sure Ja—". She bit her tongue harshly.

"Is there something you have to check on?" Belle asked.

"Well..."

"Because, we'll actually be having dinner in about an hour."

"Oh!" Jade said. She didn't have much time. "I won't be long. Where shall I meet you?"

"At that café-place, you know. Nothing really exquisite."

"Okay."

"Oh, Jade, before you leave."

"Yes", she turned quickly.

"What of that pirate? Captain...Sparrow, is it? He accompanied you, did he not?"

Jade was afraid of this. She blurted out in one quick breath. "Oui, he did; very well, indeed; brilliant; there's something...Would you mind if he came along as well?"

She chewed on her lip nervously.

"Well, no, not at all."

"But Commodore Norrington might?"

"Oh, no. He'll be fine. I know he has a thing about pirates", she rolled her eyes.

"Bien."

"Is there something bothering you?"

"No, Belle, I'll see you at dinner." Jade gave her a hug, then left for _The_ _Black Pearl._

* * *

Jade ascended the ship, greeting Gibbs and the others as she did, and went to her and Jack's quarters.

"Ah, there ye are lass", Jack said as he went to her as she softly shut the door. "Wonderin' where you were this whole bloody time. Ye didn' get taken by a bloke, did ye?" His eyes glinted.

"Oh...Would you be jealous if I did?"

"Me? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, love. But if the bloke did anythin', I'll shoot him pieces."

Jade laughed, as he pulled her to him for a kiss. "On a more serious note..."

"That wasn't serious?" Jack exclaimed. "I was looking forward to it..."

"Jack", she said, resisting a grin. "So, I talked to Belle, and...she's serious herself."

Jack looked at her, contemplating. They were both silent for several minutes, Jade waiting for Jack's response.

"Really?" he said finally.

"Oui. She cares for him, and he does her, so we were worried over nothing. Except his grudge of you."

"Well, fine then", he rubbed his chin, fingering his goatee. "So."

"Well, there's more."

"Hmm?"

"Belle wants us to have dinner with her and Norrington."

"Oh, well off ye go then, you'll 'ave to let me know how that turns out."

"Jack, moi dit _both _of us."

"Aye, I heard ye lass, but I don't expect ye to let me go. Bloody code of...women", he grumbled.

"Jack, you have to come with me", she implored.

"So now you're ordering me?" he murmured playfully.

"You know I wouldn't be able to handle that by me onesies. We're going to that café...You know which one?"

Jack laughed. "I'm sure ye would handle yerself", he eyed her in an implying way.

"Jack", she blushed slightly. "What do you mean?"

"It's no café- it's a bloody bar. Which means..." he started excitedly.

"No..."

"Which means", he cut her off, putting a hand to her lips. "Me and 'ol king o' the ice cream blokes will have a drinkin' competition."

She looked at him crossly. "That's quite mischievous."

"An' if ye don't let me, there'll be consequences, assuredly", he kissed her passionately.

"Enough of that", she murmured, breaking the kiss. "We'll have to laisser."

* * *

moi aussi, mon bon ami: me too, my good friend

moi dit: I said

laisser: Leave


	28. The past doesn't matter

There'll be no livin' with her after this

Chapter 28-The past doesn't matter

Disclaimer: No, I don't own POTC...

* * *

Commodore Norrington led her to a small table, and pushed the chair out for her to sit, then sat down himself.

"So", he began, as he scooted his chair in. "This looks familiar."

Belle smiled blushingly. "Indeed."

She looked around at the recognizable place; the tables, the dimmed lighting, the same bar. Same bartender, at that. Same types of drinks as well.

"Well, it got us to where we are today." She laughed a bit. "Do you know how awful that sounds?"

He smiled at her, and touched her hand. "Quite, but it's no heed. So, I'm finally to meet Miss Rochet."

"Mm-hmm. She should be arriving any moment now."

They both sighed, and then laughed a bit, staying.

"Um, do I detect an air of nervousness, or is this just..."

"You know, I think it might be just nerves, because well, it's like we're being introduced to our past again."

The Commodore cleared his throat and nodded at these words.

"You know, Jade went to a wedding while she was away."

"Did she?"

"Yes. I...don't know if you know them—a Mr. Will Turner and Miss Elizabeth Swann?"

"Yes, I know them very well, in fact. As I am a friend of the Governor, she is, of course, his daughter, so we were...acquainted in various ways. And, since this, of course I know Will Turner."

"Really? Well, it seems everyone's connected."

"Yes. Small world." He cleared his throat. "Uh, there's something I've neglected to tell you, and you should know."

"What's that?"

"I was in love with Miss Swann, and asked her to marry me a year and a half ago."

Belle gasped, then looked sympathetic.

"I respect Mr. Turner and Miss Swann's decisions—they are meant for each other. There's just a lot of history, you're right. But let's put the past behind us, shall we? I know it can be a hard task, especially, I must say, it was hard for me to let go, but I've moved on. And you needn't know of the whole of Port Royal's past, my dear. It's been interesting—life.

"But we're in the present, and we can move ahead. Yes, everyone is tied; quite closely, really. And I've lost a love, and I know you had too. Mr. Turner, you said? Well, see? Another tie. You weren't aware with his involvement with Elizabeth at the time. Your friend was on top of things, then. Surprised she went to the wedding. I can't really find any ties there, unless there's something amiss. A piece of the puzzle of life missing, perhaps? And I know I have told you much about my past, all except for everything that happened in the last two years. And piracy has been an issue, as always. It should not be permitted. You wouldn't believe how much crime they commit."

Belle listened to his discourse thoughtfully. "How enlightening. Thank you. And yes, you told me about almost hanging a pirate, and everyone was involved."

"Did I tell you who it was? No, I didn't. It was one of the worst pirates you'll ever hear of. Captain Jack Sparrow."

Belle gasped.

"Someone call me?" at that point Jack strolled up, Jade on his arm. Jack acted in the same manner as Norrington had a few minutes earlier; well-mannered, and not too obvious, for Jade's sake.

"Speak of the devil!", Belle exclaimed.

Commodore Norrington sat in subdued shock.

"Well, this is Miss Jade Rochet..."

Jade nodded.

"And..."

"Yes. Mr. Sparrow", Norrington interjected.

"Captain", he corrected.

Norrington glared angrily, not up for his crudeness, as usual. Everyone was quiet for a few moments, until Belle perkily spoke up.

"As James was enlightening me earlier, let's not think about our past; let's live for today..."

"Sha, la, la, la, la, la, live for today...", Jack hummed lightly.

"Jack!", Jade muttered under her breath, slapping his hand. He just grinned at her.

'_Oh, God, has he been drinking?'_ Jade thought to herself in morbidity.

Belle cleared her throat. "...and have a good time."

"So, Commodore...", Jade started.

"Aye! So, Commodore!", Jack repeated.

"Jack, I thought I told you to be sober!" she whispered.

"I am sober; I'm just pullin' his gullet."

"Anyway!", he continued in a louder voice. He gave that small bow, putting his hands together.

"You and Miss Berneray. Congratulations. An' Commodore, ye know I rooted for you last time, and I'm doin' it all the way this go 'round. Jus' to let ye know, I hold no grudges. As, uh, the lass said. Brilliant."

He looked around at the table; Belle was smiling politely, James was subdued, and Jade was looking positive enough; just annoyed at Jack's arrogance.

"How was your voyage, Captain?" Norrington uttered.

"Oh, bloody well, mate. Weather's good. Got me good luck charm." He looked over at Jade, who laughed politely.

"He's...no. The voyage was quite nice. Captain Sparrow was kind enough to be of escort, and we went to the wedding, as you know. Mr. and Mrs. Turner are the happiest I've ever seen, and we've become good friends."

"Ah, good", James returned.

"I...", she looked at Jack. "Thank you for being my escort."

She looked back at Belle and James. "I except Captain Sparrow will be off on his ship to sail grand adventures..."

She looked back at Jack, an obvious please-don't-blow-the-cover look.

"Course not", he said. As he did, he moved his hand on her leg, moving his hand lightly. Jade grabbed his hand abruptly, but he took hold of her wrist, gripping it.

"You excuse us fer a moment, aye?", Jack said, and got up, hauling Jade with him, without waiting for an answer.

He took her to the corner of the bar, where James and Belle could not see them.

* * *

"Jack, what do you think you're doing?"

"This", he said, and kissed her.

"Jack, stop", she said. "No. You want them to find out?"

"They'll find out soon enough, anyway, lass."

She rolled her eyes. "I suppose you're right, but this is not what we discussed."

"We made a bet."

"Quoi?"

"If I win the competition...then beat you..."

"You wouldn't dare!", she exclaimed.

Jack smirked, that I'd-like-to-see-you-try-to-stop-me smirk, and led her back.

* * *

"Sorry, Commodore, we..." They walked in on the couple kissing.

"Oh, sorry", Belle said, as she scooted away.

Jack acted as if nothing had occurred. "As I was sayin', Commodore, ye up for a lih-le competition?"

He was in better humor now, and said more tolerably, "Of what kind, Captain Sparrow?"

"What I be best at."

"Well, if that has anything to do with commandeering..."

"Nah, Commodore, mate." He strolled over to the bar. "As much rum an' such as ye got!"

"Right away, Captain", the bartender answered.

"Come, now!" Belle and Jade both exclaimed at the same time, looking at the men.

Jack went over, seizing Jade around the waist, and kissed her again, in full view.

"There ye are!" he exclaimed, and released her. "Sooner better 'an later."

Jade sat down, half-bewildered, half-not. She should have expected Jack to do something like this.

Belle looked from her to Jack, then back at James. "You're going along with all this?"

"For tonight—yes. Tomorrow—probably not. It's a reunion; and we're getting married—what the hell?"

Belle gasped at Norrington's sudden audacity, and both the lasses watched as they sat at the bar, filling their mugs.

"Jade", Belle said to her.

"Don't even, Belle", she sighed. "I know you're my best friend, but..."

"It's okay! That's what makes it even juicier!"

Jade looked at her in mild surprise. "Wow, Belle."


	29. To let destiny take its course

There'll be no livin' with her after this

Chapter 29-To let destiny take its course

Disclaimer: No, I don't own POTC...

* * *

"Well, have a good night Jade, Captain", Belle called from the door of the bar, pushing a drunk Commodore Norrington ahead of her.

"Excuse me!", he called out. "Captain Sparrow!"

Jack was sitting at the bar, quite drunk as well. "Aye?"

"I beat you."

He laughed. "You wish, mate. An' it's better tha' I won, because..." he stood up. "Whoa...as I was a' sayin', I had a bet with ye..."

"Well, come on, let's go home, already!", Belle cut in before James could reply. With a shove, Belle pushed the Commodore out the door, and they were off, Belle giving a quick wave.

"Whew", Jade sighed as she down in the chair next to Jack. "That was..." Jack looked at her, but she couldn't find the words. "Quite." She ended.

"Aye..."

The Captain watched her as she took another drink of rum. "Ye drunk yet, love?"

She laughed. "I've _been _drunk, you rogue."

He leaned close to her. "Well then, Miss Rochet, if ye say I'm a rogue, I'd be in the righ' mind ter say yer a coquette, love."

She fixed her eyes upon him for a moment, then she gently tugged at the sash around his waist. She scented the strong scent of rum on him.

"Well, we haven't decided on a winner now, 'ave we?" he grinned seductively.

"We have...", Jade said.

"Really? An' who might tha' be?

"Come on, let's go to the ship", she said a she went behind him, pushing him to the door.

He looked at her in moderate surprise. "Ship?"

"Oui, it's already quite late. And you're as drunk as anything, love", she smiled when she said this.

The bartender watched them banter with a cocked eyebrow. The bar was not empty though; there were a few citizens of Port Royal who stayed there all night. And no one really cared of the presence of a pirate; it was a bar, after all, and they were used to this type of behavior.

"Drunk, love?" He muttered as they walked out the door. "Aye!"

They stood outside the door, Jade shivering a bit from the night chill. It had begun to drizzle.

"An' that's better than not, eh?" He lifted his eyes at her. "Innit?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Not particularly...no. But I'm not one to be hypocritical."

Jack put his arm around her as they began to walk. They didn't speak for a few moments, but as they turned a corner, Jack swiftly leaned in, kissing her neck.

"Jack...", she gasped. He only continued. "Jack, come on, the rain's getting heavy and it's freezing!"

He looked in her eyes. "Where do ye want to go?"

"Hurry on!", was her only reply, as she scurried on, reaching the dock just several paces ahead of him. "The ship, of course!"

"What I meant love, is where to next?", he said as he reached her, and they walked onto the deck of the ship. The rain was pretty strong now. Jade brushed the water droplets off her face. She descended below deck, entering the pleasant warmth of the galley. He followed in just a pace after her.

"Because...well, ol' Commodore's a'gettin' married an' ol' Will and Elizabeth... "

She gave a sudden shiver, shaking off the coldness she still felt from outside. Her shall was wet and clung to her. She took it off.

"Well, I don't know..." she looked a bit nervous, suddenly realizing that she didn't know what her future held.

"Oh, stop lookin' so worried, love", Jack exclaimed, looking crafty. "Ye think the infamous

Captain Jack Sparrow doesn't 'ave anythin' in store?"

"Jack", she murmured uncertainly. "What _are _you going to do?"

"It's a waste of energy to think of, Miss. Whatever way the _Pearl _blows", he said as he moved over to her, and rubbed her shoulders, warming her. "That's where we go."

"Now...", he murmured alluringly as he kissed her.

"Destiny", she sighed.

They reached the room, Jack closing the door, and they fell into the sheets.

"That's what it is..."

* * *

"James, I'm going to sleep because I'm utterly exhausted, and I don't think you want to hear what's on my mind right now", Belle voiced, looking down at the Commodore, who was sitting on the couch.

"What's the matter?"

Belle folded her arms across her chest. "I can't believe you didn't tell me. And knowing that everyone has ties..." She sat down in the chair opposite him, brushing a blonde strand of hair away from her eyes.

He cleared his throat.

"For all I know you could still be in love with her. Even though she is married." She paused. "And you knew of their love, yet you _still_ wanted her. I never...I'm just appalled at you James."

"Belle, how could you say such things? Yes, I fancied Miss Swann...uh, Mrs. Turner, in the past, but that was the past. I want to marry you. I'm over the past."

She frowned a bit. "Are you?"

"Are you skeptical of my decisions, Belle?"

She sighed. "No, James."

"I just want this to work out, dear. No hard feelings."

She looked at him. "Alright, I know. I'm sorry for thinking like that over nothing at all."

"So, you're alright?", he said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She smiled at him. "Yes."

He gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Good night."

'Good night", she responded, and stood up. She started heading off, but turned back at him. He was already half-asleep in the couch. _'Rum..._' she though to herself, and went to her room.

* * *

'_Father,_

_How are you? I hope you are well. I am glad all the trouble is over, and I'm sorry._

_I am brilliant; Will and I are enjoying our quiet home back in France. Don't worry—I'm feeling quite well. A bit tired; I'm about two months along now, but as Will notices, I'm not showing yet._

_Will and I are so happy. You will have to visit us soon, or we'll visit you. I hope you have no more hard feelings toward Will. He certainly sends his apologies as well._

_If you happen to see Captain Jack Sparrow and Miss Jade Rochet, would you tell them we say hello? I know they are probably sailing the seven seas by now. _

_And my best regards to Katrina. I know she won't want to hear it, but I shall try to be kind, nonetheless. _

_I love you, and best wishes._

_Love,_

_Elizabeth'_

* * *

The Governor smiled, folding the letter back in half, and setting it on his desk.

"My, my, of course everything's alright, now, my dear. Just glad you're happy."

He shook his head. "Won't be giving your regards to Katrina, though..."

Katrina Boswell, as the Governor had been informed, had vanished just a day before his return. All that was known, was that she was seen sneaking out of the mansion, carrying a bag.

He wished her well, nevertheless, hoping she was alright. He never really understood his niece. But perhaps she was having a better life elsewhere.

"I shall visit, my dearest."

* * *

"Just let me work here, alright?"

The man looked curiously at the girl; her sharp blue eyes, her dashing figure. He contemplated.

"Well, ye've got the looks fer it, wench."


	30. Epilogue

There'll be no livin' with her after this

Chapter 30-Epilogue

Disclaimer: No, I don't own POTC...

* * *

It was just past dawn; there was no morning sunlight streaming through the windows to wake them this time, but they were just awake, nonetheless.

Jack was sitting half-up, lying against the pillow. Jade lie close to him, her head on his shoulder; feeling his warmth and taking in his scent.

He absently brushed his hands along her back, to her waist, and then sighed.

He looked at her, giving her that Captain-Jack-Sparrow grin. "'Mornin', love."

She smiled back, and kissed him. "Already?"

She expected him to respond with a charming remark or gesture, but he turned serious.

"What is it, Jack?"

"Weather..."

"It's dark..." she looked out the ship's window, at the ominous sky, filled with dark clouds. The storm had obviously not gotten any better. "Is that something to worry about?"

"Could be."

He was being vague, and had that contemplative look in his mysterious eyes.

"Jack..." she muttered in his ear.

He met her sparkling eyes. "Are you being un peu superstitious?"

He stroked his soul patch momentarily, before replying. "There's been a change in the wind, lass."

"Oh?", she said in slight mockery.

"Look here." He reached over to the bedside table, and showed Jade his compass.

"Your compass."

"Aye, me compass. Ye know it's not a normal compass, eh?"

"Oui, it doesn't point north."

"Aye! But look, lass!"

She looked down at the compass, then back at Jack in incredulity. "It's...it's pointing north, Jack."

"I'tis. Ye know what tha' means, love? It's an omen, i'tis."

"An omen?" she answered, now in most disbelief.

"Me compass only acts oddly when there's somethin' amiss. An' I believe I know what i'tis."

"Your imagination running wild with you?" Jade provoked jestingly.

He tugged her closer, ending in a kiss. "No..." She frowned at the end of the kiss. "Maybe..." he grinned. "Yes..." he kissed her again.

She laughed as he tickled her.

"But, in all serious now..." he began again, warding-off further temptation. "What the problem is, is tha' this bloody weather won't allow fer a smooth sailin' out of here. If ye want to go, tha' is."

Jade was relieved for the simplicity of this. "Is that all?"

"What d'ye mean, _is that all_?" Jack grumbled in slight offense. "Don't know about yerself, but I'd fancy getting' out of here."

"Oh, Jack, like un peu of bad weather will stop you? And anyway, staying here a tad longer won't do any harm to either of us."

"Oh Jade!" he groaned. "Imagine if we stayed; myself, suffer the grave humiliation of—"

"Of being the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow?" Jade interrupted laughingly.

"Indeed! And, have to watch in...in utter _repulsion _ol' Norrington and the Governor—"

"Jack!"

"And!" he stopped her from going further. "What about Will and Elizabeth?"

"Well...", she thought slowly. "We were going to see them, and when the baby comes..."

"Aye! So that's why we must be off!" Jack decided as he got up.

Jade laid back, her arms folded, baffled at how easily the discussion was settled.

After Jack had quickly dressed he looked at her, still in that same position. He smirked at her.

She caught his look of mischievous triumph.

"Jack..." she sighed, a resolute expression on her face. "We're leaving? But I thought you were concerned about the weather."

He sat down on the side of the bed. "Naught in the least."

Jade tried to read his expression, but it was completely serious. She never could read behind those enigmatic eyes. The more she looked at them, the more she went under his spell...

"Je suis so confondre now, Jack! Merci!"

"Tu el le bienvenue", he answered coolly.

She flashed her eyes at him in annoyance. "You will never let me understand you, will you, Mr. Sparrow?"

He leaned over to her. "You already know everything, darling."

"Do I?"

"Well, let's see if ye remember", he answered, leaning on the bedpost.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

She rolled her eyes.

"One of the fiercest and all-knowin' pirates in the Spanish Main...the entire ocean...the entire _world_, love."

He locked eyes with her. "Ring a bell?"

She smiled at him. "And the most attractive...and alluring...and...Jack, don't give me that look! You know I can't decline it!"

"I know exactly what you mean, love."

"Jack...Jack..." she gave a muffled shriek as he moved onto the bed, ceasing her protests with a kiss.

"Stop, Jack...Jack!"

"What, lass?"

She blew out her breath. "Alright, I know I started it, mais, what're we going to do?"

"Well..." his eyes lighted playfully as he moved to kiss her again.

"No!" she pouted in impatience, knowing the little game he was playing, but he only smirked at her.

He laughed. "Blast! Thought that's what ye meant! Well, ye'd want to stay fer the wedding of the year, wouldn't ye? Even though I would personally omit it form the agenda...Then we'll scurry aboard fer news of the little Turner, eh? What say you to that?"

"How pirate of vous."

"I'd rather hope to keep my reputation as such, Miss Rochet."

"Et, what of mes réputation? Skipping a wedding de mon ami?"

"Exactly; how pirate of you."

_

* * *

A couple months later..._

The subject was never really brought up thoroughly again, as Jade had been occupied with helping Belle with her wedding, and Jack occupied with getting certain other matters in order...and Jack and Jade being occupied with each other. Jade did end up attending, as did Jack, for she dragged him with her.

Belle Berneray was officially Belle Norrington, or more stately called, Mrs. Commodore. Jack had always been skeptical of the whole ordeal (telling Jade secretly, that he _knew_ Norrington was eunuch, and he was just always desperate for a lass for social purposes, but he was really cheating on Belle with Gillette) Jade, of course, was supportive of her friend, therefore supportive of her marriage, so she ignored Jack's logic as best she could.

(One evening, while Jade laid next Jack, getting ready to sleep, she whispered to him that Norrington was _not _a eunuch. To this day, she thinks it one of the best tricks she'd played on him, while he got quite angry and rough, thinking it the cruelest trick)

Governor Swann visited Mr. and Mrs. Turner's; his last visit being when Elizabeth was sixth months along. She was fine, but the only thing that Will was baffled by, was that Elizabeth did not at all appear as though she was with child. She still looked quite thin, with minor differences. Elizabeth calmed him down, however, explaining that it was not a problem. She was actually quite relieved about it, because it was more comfortable.

By the time Jack and Jade were on their way to France, Elizabeth was to be expecting in a mere few days; Will was nervous about it—Elizabeth as well, though she was quite placid, to which Will was very relieved after all the stress she'd had. He had begun to worry over the nightmare or two she'd had, but was reassured when she insisted it was nothing but what it was...even though she still disliked apples. She settled upon pears instead. Elizabeth had actually received news of the whereabouts of her ungrateful cousin, whom Elizabeth cared for, nonetheless. Katrina had been spotted around Tortuga, of all the likely places.

All's well that ends well...poppet.

* * *

And the yellow dog's like, "Grr!" and the cat's like, "Hiss!"...and so was the attitude of Belle Norrington's yellow dog, who had really always been a crazy dog. But, at least he didn't carry around that blasted gold key anymore. Not that chasing the same cat everyday was any better.

* * *

Confondre: confused


End file.
